El Contrato
by Ary Masen
Summary: UA.. Cuando un lazo te une más allá de lo imposible. Cuando es la última opción que te queda. Cuando ya no hay más caminos. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko T…. Me solo utilizarlos por diversión!

Soy masoquista y en vista que 9Meses les gusto quiero ver que tal les sienta este Darién….

_**El Trato que Unio Nuestras Vidas**_

Prologo...

¿Vivir o morir?.. una simple pregunta con miles de interrogantes…

¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar a cambio de una vida?.. Dinero, joyas, sacrificio, pero podrías dar tu propia vida…. Yo lo hice y no me arrepiento.

¿Quien soy?... una esclava, pero no una cualquiera. Soy una mujer que esta aquí para complacer.. No seamos tontos sabemos a que me refiero. Un esclava o mejor para no confundir una puta…

La puta de Endimión Chiba para ser más exactos, estoy a su merced, mi cuerpo es suyo, mi vida mi alma y si señores lastimosamente también mi corazón…Complejo de Estocolmo llaman muchos, yo empecé a llamarlo masoquismo al comienzo… Pero es jodido y bruto amor cinco letras con tantos significados

No podía llorar, yo elegí estar aquí, el ni siquiera sabia de mi existencia pero el Karma es algo jodido y por cosas del destino aquí estoy presta y dispuesta para hacer la voluntad de mi señor, mi hombre…Mi amo

Porque el me compro y yo le pertenezco según nuestro contrato por los próximos 235 días pero en mi corazón…. Este contrato no tiene caducidad mi corazón es consiente que siempre le perteneceré a el solo a el.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0,0x0x0

Joder yo no deveria estar aqui pero como le explico a mi cabecita que no puedo subir si no actualizo antes? llevo dias durmiendo tarde mientras esta historia se desarrolla en mi cabeza y simplemnete anoche me decidi a escribir este parrafo que es algo asi como un prologo... Algo enrredado lo se pero espero les guste debo advertirles que este Endimión será tres veces peor que mi pequeño demonio,

Besos

Mayra

Psdta: Trabajo fuertemente en EA y ELIGEME lo siento pero la mujer de mi hermano seguira en Hiatus al menos hasta que termine con EA...


	2. Cuando el Infierno Arde Outtake E Pov

**Los personajes de ****Sailor Moon**** son propiedad de Naoko T, lo mio es solo está loca y retorcida historia****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Primero que todo lamento el retrasó son cosillas que se nos escapan de las manos **

**.**

**Segundo este capitulo esta dedicado completamente a mi BETA MI GINE hermosa, mu en esta vida solo nos queda caminar… Tu sabes que te AMODORO con todos mis kilos de mas MUACK!**

**.**

**Tercero: Gracias a Karina por esa portada bella y a Pao y Mimi por sus conocimientos medicos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahora sin tanta chachara entrar en la mente de este hombre no es fácil, justificar el porqué es como es… Es casi imposible, no puedo decir más, que bienvenidas a la mente de mi bestia hermosa…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuando el Infierno Arde….**

**Capitulo 29**

**Outtake**

**.**

**.**

**Puedes cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no quieres sentir****.**

**EPOV**

Deje que Serena fuese a buscar su maldita cobija… ¿_Una cobija_?, ¿Realmente por eso retrasaba la llegada a casa?, me sentía cansado había pasado cuatro días en San Francisco coordinando cada detalle sobre la empresa con Demian, ya que él se haría cargo de Chiba Inc… Finalmente me iría de esta ciudad junto con mi _ragazza_ y mi _piccola_. Sonreí como tonto ante la mención de la pequeña niña de un año que vivía en mi casa y como había vuelto mi mundo al revés.

Deje que mi cabeza se recostara en los asientos de cuero del Lexus… Serena Tsukino había cambiado mi vida, aunque eso no lo reconocería jamás.

.

.

.

Recuerdo como luego de haberle contado parcialmente mi vida esa noche después de sucumbir ante el sueño, las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado. Sí, era consciente que le había hecho daño, yo sabía perfectamente que estaba allí espiando como siempre detrás de la puerta mientras yo hablaba con Michiru.

Sabía que debía quedarme callado, tenía claro lo que no debía hacer, pero mis demonios siempre mandaban en mi y hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Tome a Michiru por la cintura y deje que mi lengua se escurriera entre sus labios dejando que mi miembro se pegara a su cuerpo y haciéndola gemir sin importarme el corazón de la pobre cosita que estaba al otro lado de la puerta…

¡Ella debía aprender a obedecerme joder!

Esto era parte de su castigo, solo una parte…

Pero ¿Qué podía esperar? a sus 20 años de edad aun era una niña e hizo lo que hacen todos los cobardes… Huir.

La deje ir, era lo mejor, ella ya sabía mucho sobre mí y yo… Yo estaba haciéndome dependiente de ella.

Yo como siempre, había resultado el mayor adicto de este mundo, mi adicción no conocía limites, ya no eran tanto los golpes lo que me hacían sentir, era ella mi cosita, mi pequeño ratón asustado, solo pude estar unas horas en casa, subí a la habitación de Rey y como era de suponerse la niña no estaba, así que fui al único lugar donde sabia que ella iría.

Zafiro…

Yaten aparco el Lexus en la entrada del local de Zafiro donde inmediatamente toque la puerta dos veces antes de que Seiya me abriese…

— ¿Serena? —Seiya miro hacia el coche, dándome a entender que ella no estaba allí, suspire pesadamente y me prepare para hacer uso de mi mejor habilidad… Mentir.

—Está en el coche —susurre— días de mujer —me encogí de hombros en un extraño gesto de ella —vengo por Rey —Zafiro tenia a la cosita regordeta cargada y me miraba con una ceja alzada, maldito cobarde. Richard había averiguado todo sobre Serena Tsukino incluyendo a la rata asquerosa de Zafiro BlackMoon el padre biológico de la hija de Serena.

—Sere está en el coche —dijo Seiya mirando al hijo de puta, antes de salir a buscar algo dentro de la casa, Zafiro y yo nos sostuvimos la mirada por mucho tiempo hasta que Seiya llego junto a nosotros —Esta es su bolsa —dijo dándome la bolsa rosa de la niña.

—Yo llevo a la niña al coche —dijo zafiro sin despegar la mirada de mi.

—Yo puedo llevarla —dije extendiendo mis brazos, nunca en mi vida había cargado un niño, me negué completamente a tener contacto alguno con ellos desde que me entere que mi hija había muerto junto con la mujer de mi vida, por mas ilógico que pareciese esa niña llevaba en mi casa poco más de un mes pero nada hacia ella me atraía, no hasta que Seiya me la coloco en brazos.

Un sentimiento escalofriante se paseo por mi cuerpo mientras esa pequeña se aferraba a mí.

Camine de vuelta al auto y Yaten me miro a través del retrovisor

—Ya sabes donde tienes que ir Yaten —trate de que mi voz fuese tranquila para no asustar a la pequeña de ojos turquesas que llevaba en mi regazo, sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de mi ángel, la niña jugaba con mi corbata de seda gris que mi alma había escogido para mí, yo era sumamente celoso con esa prenda pero por primera vez en mi vida no me importaba si se arruinaba, mis ojos estaban enganchados en el diminuto cuerpo aferrado a mí y el mismo aroma a fresas que desprendía mi _tesoro_ y mi _ragazza_.

Yaten volvió a detener el coche era de noche y si ella no estaba con Zafiro y Seiya entonces estaría con V.

—Sere —V abrió la puerta asustada— ¿Eres un hijo de puta lo sabes?

—Gracias —dije sardónicamente— llama a Serena —mi voz salió un poco más dura que de costumbre.

— ¿Eres idiota o de plano te las tiras? ella no está aquí mira —me enseño sus inexistentes uñas —ella se fue porque cierto bastardo la humillo ¿Qué demonios haces con Rey? —intento quitármela pero yo no se lo permití.

—Estaré en su departamento —no sabía porque le daba explicaciones.

— ¡Porque mejor no la dejas en paz! —suspiro exasperada colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te metes en tus asuntos? —contraataque antes de dar media vuelta.

—Sí la vuelves a herir te juro que te cortare las bolas.

—Quiero verte intentar hacer eso mujer, no te busques unos buenos azotes. Te hacen falta —dije antes de subir el piso que faltaba para llegar al departamento mientras escuchaba los gritos de la mejor amiga de Serena.

Saque de mi cartera la llave que tenia, no la había usado porque nunca la había necesitado, el departamento estaba a oscuras y la niña se había recostado a mi pecho luego de babearme un poco, me senté en uno de los viejos sofás que allí se encontraban y acaricie su espalda, poco a poco sus ojitos que me miraban analizándome se cerraron dejándola plácidamente dormida, recosté mi cabeza en el sofá reprimiendo antes las ganas de darle un beso al pequeño cuerpo que sostenía entre mis brazos.

¿_Qué demonios me estaba pasando_?

Acomode mis manos hacia delante dejando que su cabecita se apoyara en mis palmas mientras la detallaba por completo, su boquita formaba una O encantadora y su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado.

Cerré los ojos cuando un recuerdo de Hotaru inundo todos mis sentidos, con ella podía dormir y cuando una pesadilla me despertaba pasaba toda la noche velando sus sueños.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y la luz se encendió sus ojos se abrieron al verme con Rey en brazos.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto tontamente.

—Tienes una bebé muy linda, Serena. Tan linda como lo hubiese sido mi nena —la vi acercarse lentamente con vacilación.

— ¿Qué haces con ella?

—Fui a buscarla y luego vine aquí, para tener solo un mes de su operación es una nena muy llena de energía.

— ¿Dón… ¿Dónde está Kakyuu?

—Imagino que en casa, la verdad no lo sé y tampoco es que me interese —mi mirada se paseo por su cuerpo viendo como la camiseta mojada se pegaba a sus suaves curvas—. Estas mojada, ve a cambiarte, tú y yo tenemos que hablar —dije acariciando el rostro de la pequeña _principessa_ que tenía en brazos.

—Dame a mi hija, Endimión —dijo ella ignorándome.

—Ve a cambiarte de ropa, Serena —mi voz salió duramente.

—Yo…

—Sé que escuchaste lo que le dije a Michiru. —Negué con la cabeza recordando que no me había obedecido—. ¡Por un demonio Serena! Nunca fuiste realmente mi sumisa —sonreí—Nunca me obedeciste, era fácil quedarse en la habitación, pero tú siempre haces tu voluntad y tuviste que bajar.

—No quiero hablar de esto, quiero que me des a mi hija y quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida —su voz sonó fuerte pero yo sabía que en el fondo estaba destrozada y solo hablaba dejándose llevar por el dolor.

—No hablaré contigo hasta que tengas ropa seca, no sería bueno que pescaras un resfriado —la vi caminar a la puerta y abrirla.

—Deja a mi hija en el sofá y sal de mi casa —estaba temblando— Sal de mi vida… ¡Y por un demonio no vuelvas más! —Mi paciencia tenía un límite y Serena Tsukino estaba llevándola a raya, lentamente me levante del sofá llevando a la pequeña a lo que supuse sería su habitación y dejándola recostada en la cama, me quite el saco abrigándola levemente, hacia frio y ella recién salía de una operación cuando me cerciore de que estaba bien fui por Serena.

La lleve al baño y la deje entrara en calor, su cuerpo estaba helado, y lo menos que quería era que pescara un virus, con mucha fuerza la deje en el baño sola, un minuto más y hubiese vuelto a los viejos tiempos la hubiese tomado sin contemplación en el baño importándome muy poco si ella quería o no.

Esa noche me sentí perdido, le hable de Hotaru, de mi madre, de Imperius y de toda mi jodida vida, sus ojos azules se veían opacos y sin brillo algo me faltaba pero ¿Qué?

Me disculpe, hacía años que yo Endimión Chiba no me disculpaba, pero algo en mi me obligaba a hacerlo, ella no me miraba y yo ya no la sentía, era como si parte de su cuerpo se hubiese alejado de mi y estaba volviéndome loco en mi interior.

—Ven conmigo a Italia —de donde había salido eso, no lo sabía, sería un jodido año, pero como había dicho anteriormente yo era dependiente, un adicto y ella ahora era mi droga.

No acepto, mis demonios se burlaban de mi internamente ella decía amarme… a mí, sin embargo bajaba los brazos cada vez que intentaba ponerla a prueba.

El grifo se burlaba en mi espalda, el vampiro buscaba sus juguetes para traer el único placer que daba sentido a mi vida y que hacía mucho tiempo no practicaba.

¡NO!

La abrace, ¿Qué había hecho esta niña conmigo?, no podía permitirle que se fuera, la bese y algo en mi exploto, empecé a hablar como un paranoico saliendo de mi dándole mil y una explicaciones sentía la sangre correr mucho más a prisa por mi cuerpo Serena me confundía, su olor me intoxicaba y su cuerpo era mi templo, mio por que ella había llegado pura a mí.

Era un hombre de negocios e inteligente así que le ofrecí un nuevo contrato su felicidad a cambio de su protección.

Esa noche no dormí esa noche vele los sueños de mi cosita sin chiste y su pequeña bebe…

.

.

.

¿Una noche de _amor_?... No, ya esta situación con Serena estaba rayando en la locura, ¡ella estaba loca!, para lo único que esa palabra me servía era saber cuando estaba siendo muy rudo con una de mis sumisas…

Pero estábamos en un restaurante y mis ojos no daban crédito al contrato que ella me había llevado, ¿una noche de velas y jodidas palabras cursis? ¿Con quién demonios creería que estaba negociando?

La respuesta era simple… ¡No! Un rotundo y conciso no.

Sabía que ella volvería a mi tarde o temprano, era tan dependiente de mi como yo de ella eso era lo que yo hacía con mis sumisas las volvía mis esclavas pero yo nunca caía en mi juego. No hasta ahora.

El grifo camino por mi espalda colocando mi mejor mascara de frialdad cuando las palabras brotaron de mi boca.

—No puedo aceptar esto —dije colocando el patético documento en el sobre—. Serena, tienes que entender que…

—Endimión —me interrumpió—. Tengo 20 años, toda mujer sueña con ese momento aunque sea una vez en su vida. A veces soñamos que nuestra primera vez sea así —Yo lo sabia incluso le había dado una buena primera vez a Hotaru, después que ese imbécil la hubiese dañado, pero yo ya no era el de antes—. No puedes negarme eso que pido.

—Yo he sido claro contigo, Serena. Yo no hago el…

—Lo sé —Volvió a interrumpirme—. Tú tienes sexo y follas, nunca haces el amor porque no está en ti pero es lo que yo quiero. Caricias y palabras cursis, besos tiernos y susurros en el oído. ¡Entiende es lo que necesito! —finalizó exasperada.

— ¿Y para qué lo quieres? —dije cruel—. ¿Para qué quieres que sea un cursi de mierda si a la mañana siguiente seguiré siendo quién soy? Seguiré follando, atando y lastimando, utilizando mis juguetes y jactándome de placer… No te equivoques conmigo, Tsukino.

La vi levantarse con lagrimas en los ojos, sin derramar alguna, nadie podía saber lo que significaba para mi cada lagrima de ella, pero yo tenía que seguir siendo quien era, no podía ceder, si cedía iba a sufrir y eso no iba a permitírmelo.

Los días siguientes fueron un maldito infierno, Michiru asechando, Haruka y Demian en toda la documentación para los accionistas. Fui a _The Chalets_ y busque a Esmeralda, necesitaba saciar mis demonios.

Lo hice pero el vacio seguía ahí, maldita sea la necesitaba, necesitaba mi dosis de fresas y lavanda.

Para cuando llego el sábado no supe cómo entre al auto y ordene a Yaten que me llevara con mi droga personal, al verla mis labios impactaron furiosos con los de ella.

Ella quería una puta noche de mentiras… Yo se la daría, si con eso podía tenerla a mi merced por el resto de la eternidad. No era idiota, Serena Tsukino se había convertido en alguien importante para mí y que el infierno me esperara con los brazos abiertos porque si la perdía iba a desaparecer el puto purgatorio.

Yo siempre cambiaba mis sumisas, nunca me quedaba con una más del tiempo apropiado y todas sabían donde quedaba mi departamento de juegos, a ninguna había llevado a casa, ninguna había permanecido más de seis meses junto a mí.

Unas se iban por la presión, otras yo las desechaba, eso eran las mujeres trapitos para usar y desechar, pero ese día mientras estaba en _The chalets_ mientras la tenia frente a mí, su mirada dulce y asustada, su maldito olor a lavanda y el perro de mi primo deseándola para él, ese día me di cuenta que necesitaba saciarme de ella hasta más no poder y luego hacer lo que hacía con todas… Despacharla.

Así que aquí estaba en el pent House de un hotel, había llamado a Amy para que ella decorara todo como a una mujer le gustaba, mis empleados sabían mis gustos y preferencias, pero ellos no objetaban al respecto, simplemente se limitaban a obedecer, Amy y Taiki eran huérfanos se habían conocido, enamorado y casado estaban solo probando suerte cuando yo les ofrecí empleo y Yaten el buen y calmado Yaten, mantenía a mis bebes relucientes, él había huido de casa a los quince años y desde los dieciocho ya trabajaba para mí.

Sentí la puerta abrirse pero aun así no me despegue del balcón seguí mirando a la maldita ciudad que se burlaba de mi, Hotaru quería que viniésemos aquí una vez acabáramos de estudiar, y esta ciudad siempre me recordaba lo que había podido tener y había perdido por culpa de mi mala suerte.

Esa noche, volví a hablarle de Hotaru, con ella era fácil hablar, no iba a decirlo pero tenía cierto nerviosismo hacía muchos años que yo no intentaba ser tierno, cada golpe era el acompañante sublime de mi placer.

Yo era un monstro.

Y ese monstro que habitaba en mi se apodero de mi cuerpo haciéndola sentir mal una y otra vez, tratándola cruelmente buscando la manera de que su amor muriera y lo nuestro fuera más llevadero.

La cena fue silenciosa pero no por ello menos tensa, cuando entre a la habitación no sabía si reírme o vomitar Amy se había excedido con las velas y el olor dulzón a rosas.

—Esto es… —dijo emocionada— Demasiado…

—Cursi —mi voz salió un par de octavas más alta y gruesa— Amy lo hizo mientras yo trabajaba —su mirada decayó pero se compuso rápidamente.

Intente ser dulce la deje que llevara el control pero el vampiro, el grifo y el monstruo se burlaban de mi, ¿_yo tratando de dar amor_?, recordé una y otra vez las palabras de Hotaru.

_Tu puedes amar Endimión yo lo sé, yo sé que tú me amas aunque nunca me lo digas…_

Mis brazos cayeron laxos a mi lado y deje de responder, ella intento besarme nuevamente pero estaba seguro que mi cuerpo estaba rígido como una roca.

—Llévame a casa —dijo con la voz rota ¿ella se estaba rindiendo?... era lo mejor, la vi salir del departamento y me mantuve inmóvil ella debía alejarse de mí. ¿pero podría yo alejarme de ella?…

No…

La seguí, la busque, la lleve a casa y la bese, el musculo que estaba en mi pecho se oprimía, sus lagrimas eran mi puñal, la bese con la fuerza del volcán que llevaba dentro, la bese evocando viejos recuerdos, me desnude aunque ella no lo viese... La lleve a su cuarto y le di su jodida y ridícula noche de amor a mi manera.

Exigí de ella hasta el último ápice de su placer, hablamos de mi vida y ella me pregunto por Imperius.

Hablar de él significaba recordarlo, volver a vivir en sangre y fuego toda mi jodida y retorcida infancia, volví a quedarme dormido junto a su calor y volví a revivir mi infierno ese que me hacia girar como una pelota sin destino, ese que me envolvía en una vida de dolor y oscuridad, la necesitaba y ella se entrego a mí como siempre en cuerpo y alma, cosas que yo no quería, a pesar de desear su corazón.

.

.

.

Navidad llegaba como un huracán, mientras Yaten conducía el coche por las ajetreadas calles de Nueva York, yo solo pensaba en lo mucho que detestaba estas fechas. Antes no era que me ilusionaran mucho ahora, Serena y Rey estaban cambiando muchas cosas en mi vida, empezando por celebrar la noche buena.

Sonreí burlón, mis noches eran buenas cuando Imperius se perdía en su mundo de narcóticos y se olvidaba del pobre niño escuálido que descansaba en el sótano, mis noches eran buenas cuando Hotaru se encogía en mi costado mientras me susurraba dulces palabras, no una ridícula noche en la que celebraban a un viejo panzón que se olvido de mi desde que cumplí siete años.

Demian y Haruka estarían ahí, no me gustaba mucho que mi mujer lo observara y sí han entendido bien, mi mujer esa pequeña cosita era mía se había entregado a mí y estaba dispuesta a seguirme hasta el infierno si era necesario.

Había llegado a casa mucho más relajado que de costumbre desde que había desaparecido a la rata asquerosa de Rubeus, había caído, lo había humillado y me había dado la satisfacción de pisotearlo como siempre había querido.

No podían decir que era un hombre cruel. Le había dado dinero suficiente para que tuviese que vivir bien y un boleto sin regreso a Australia, así lo mantendría lejos de mi. Que Demian se interesara en la empresa nos daba fuerza en el mundo de la competencia y aliviaba los bolsillos de nuestros accionistas, no podía cerrar esa sucursal, bajar los brazos significaba que mas de mil quinientas personas pasarían a engrosar la lista de desempleo del país. Estuve varias horas en el estudio terminando de leer todo los documentos relacionados a la venta del 40% de mis acciones a Demian, a Haruka no es que le hubiese gustado mucho la idea pero el 30% que había logrado recuperar ya no era mío el 15% eran de Nicolás y el resto eran de Rey…

Subí las escaleras con pesar, al pasar por la habitación de Rey la escuche llorar, algo en mi se impulso a abrir la puerta y caminar hasta su cuna, la sostuve en brazos un momento antes de que sus ojitos se cerraran y volviese a dormir, la recosté en la cuna y acaricie su mejilla con un dedo y ella se removió algo inquieta por lo que me separe rápidamente.

—Señor —Kakyuu la chica que había contratado para que estuviese al pendiente de la niña entro a la habitación —venia a revisar a la niña, la escuche llorar.

—Debes ser más rápida... —dije sin importarme como salieron las palabras —No va llorar hasta que tu decidas venir a ver que le ha sucedido.

—Lo lamento señor yo...

—No me agradan los empleados que dan muchas explicaciones para justificar su ineptitud —ella me miraba con ojos asustados —si es necesario que duermas en la misma habitación de la niña entonces hazlo —sentencie— para eso se te paga —mire una vez más a la pequeña en la cuna y camine hacia la salida de la habitación.

Serena se había quedado dormida con un libro en la mano, como casi todas las noches desde que había llegado a mi casa, la acomode mejor en la cama y la cubrí con la cobija, a pesar de estar considerablemente relajado sentía que no estaba bien, las voces en mi cabeza me estaban matando todo era demasiado bueno para mí, camine hasta el baño cambiando mi traje azul por ropa deportiva.

Baje al gimnasio y pase toda la noche entre las pesas y las maquinas, cuando el sol estaba en lo alto decidí que había tenido suficiente aunque aun me sentía con un gran peso encima.

Me mire en el espejo mientras secaba el sudor de mi frente allí estaban mis demonios todos sedientos de dolor…

_Tienes que hacerlo__._

_Tu eres un grifo…_

_Márcala y sométela__._

_¿__Te dejaras someter pequeña bestia__?_

_No eres más que un estorbo, ni para morirte servías..._

Negué con la cabeza y salí de allí dando un sonoro portazo.

No… No más.

Subí las escaleras sin importarme que Taiki me llamaba, necesitaba el cuerpo de Serena, necesitaba enterrarme en su interior y olvidar que yo era un jodido hijo de puta cruel y sin sentimientos… Necesitaba la luz que ella me brindaba, ella era mi faro y yo un barco a la deriva.

Mi mirada se encontró con su mirada soñolienta cuando atravesé el umbral de la puerta, los rayos del sol la iluminaban tenuemente.

Me acerque a la cama y deje que mis dedos acariciaran el contorno de su rostro.

—Quiero intentar algo —dije aun con las voces en mi cabeza diciéndome que no lo hiciera, que no era merecedor de ella ni de su hija, ella asintió cabizbaja tome su mentón y deje que mis labios se unieron a los de ella.

Su lengua tanteo mis labios lentamente y saque mi lengua a jugar… Grave error.

El grifo sediento de sumisión salió en la búsqueda de su mejor placer, mis demonios tomaron control de mi y no fui consciente de mis actos hasta que la palabra "_Amor_" salió de sus labios.

_Amor_, la carcajada interna de mis demonios no se hizo esperar, los había complacido y la había lastimado otra vez…

Me levante de la cama asqueado conmigo mismo mientras miraba sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—No ha pasado nada, solo estabas siendo brusco —dijo abrazándome fuertemente, me odiaba, desde aquella vez que marque su cuerpo con mi juguete favorito me había prometido a mi mismo no hacerlo nuevamente con ella.

Aun con la repulsión corriendo por mis venas me deje llevar a la cama hasta que caí en una intranquila duermevela …

.

.

.

Cuando desperté ella no estaba, rápidamente me di una ducha peleando conmigo mismo… Cristo estaba enloqueciéndome rebusque entre mis prendas de vestir uno de mis trajes formales para la reunión que tendría hoy, Demian Black sería presentado como el nuevo accionista de Chiba Inc y luego tendríamos la cena de navidad que Serena tan celosamente organizaba.

Ya llevaba dos días actuando de manera extraña, Mina y V estaban casi instaladas aquí, me molestaba de sobremanera que hubiese tantas personas a mi alrededor, pero lo soportaba por ella, simplemente la casa se invadía y yo me iba a mi lugar seguro, mi cuarto de entretenimiento, con mis juegos y mis consolas, sabía perfectamente que algo tramaba y quería ver que era. Si era capaz de sorprenderme.

Michiru casi arruina la cena, ella estaba segura que algún día volvería a ella llevaba meses intentando que volviera a ser su esclavo, primero me quemaba en el infierno antes de volver a ella, sabía que el gran culpable de todo este embrollo había sido yo por ir en su búsqueda cuando estuve en Milán, pero en ese momento estuve seguro que hacia lo correcto.

Serena me abrazo diciendo que podía encontrar en ella todo lo que yo necesitaba, reí sardónicamente ante lo que había dicho y me incline para besarla

En medio de mi oscuridad era jodidamente gratificante besarla, la forma en cómo sus labios se sometían a los míos... Yo no besaba a ninguna de mis sumisas o al menos evitaba hacerlo pero con ella... Con ella era diferente.

Salimos, bebimos, cenamos y luego Haruka, Demian y yo nos fuimos a fumar un puro.

Según nuestro amigo americano eso daba buena suerte en todas las negociaciones.

Bufe pero lo seguí, quería estar solo, deseaba que todos se fueran pero ya ella estaba lo suficientemente triste porque sus amigos no habían ido a la cena.

Par de cobardes...

Cuando todos se fueron decidí ir una vez más a mi estudio solo, me serví una copa de whisky y me senté en mi sillón de cuero, abrí la gaveta sacando la foto de mi tesoro, delinee su rostro a través del vidrio y lleve la copa a mi boca.

—Pensando en el pasado —alce la mirada enfocándome con Haruka.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido —murmure antes de tomar otro sorbo de licor.

—Envié a Mina con Yaten —Haruka camino sentándose frente a mi mientras desabotonaba su saco — ¿No crees que es hora de dejarla ir? —murmuro.

—No —dije sin mirarlo.

—Serena es una buena chica, ¿Crees poder darle una oportunidad?

— ¿Para qué Haruka?, ¿para destruirla...?

—A veces no te entiendo Endimión. —soltó levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia el bar, volví a llevar mi copa a mi boca dejando que el sabor amargo del Jack Daniels inundara mis sentidos —No conocí a Hotaru, así que no sabría decirte que tan buena fue ella.

—Ella era un ángel, no te atrevas a compararla con nadie.

— ¿Y Serena? —pregunto— ¿Qué es Serena?

—Un _Dolcce_ —Conteste— la ratita es un _dolcce_...

— ¿Te ves en un futuro junto a ella?

—Sabes que para lo único que pienso en el futuro es para los negocios.

—Date una oportunidad de amar amigo.

— ¿Para qué? —tome el contenido de mi copa de un sorbo.

—Voy a darte un consejo, aunque sé que no te gusta que se metan en tu vida.

— ¿Entonces para que carajos quieres darme un consejo que no te he pedido? —conteste mordaz— Mira Haruka.

—No Endimión mira tú, Mina se ha encariñado con Serena, dice que es una buena chica y yo confió en la intuición de mi mujer —me corto— si vas a llevar a esa niña y a su bebe a Milán es porque piensas en ella más allá del contrato de dominante y sumisa que le hiciste firmar —Haruka estaba serio— Te conozco, se cuan cruel puedes ser, sobre todo con tus esclavas, se cuáles son tus métodos para el dolor y maldita sea que me corto una pierna si has utilizado alguno con esa niña —soltó antes de beber un poco de su copa— así que deja la cobardía y ponle frente a lo que sientes, acepta que esa niña es mas para ti que una simple sumisa, y recuerda que junto a ella hay una bebé que es ajena a todo tu mundo de mierda —coloco la copa en el escritorio— Esa bebe solo tiene a Serena y si destruyes a su madre destruyes a la niña, soy padre y te quiero como un hermano pero si le haces daño a Serena o a Rey tendré que ponerme del lado de Minako, no del tuyo —abrocho su saco y se levanto— piensa lo que vas a hacer, solo tú eres dueño de tu presente y futuro, el pasado ya fue amigo, no te pido que dejes de ser tu, simplemente permítete ser feliz... Feliz navidad Endimión —dijo antes de girarse para irse.

No supe cuanto tiempo me quede allí luego que Haruka se fue camine hasta mi cuarto de entretenimiento buscando el regalo de Serena. Parecía imposible que aunque estábamos viviendo juntos, no conocía nada de ella ni sus gustos, ni su comida favorita.

No tenia porque saber eso, ¡Ella era mi jodida sumisa esto no era una jodida relación!

Volví a guardar los libros dentro de la caja, ¿Para qué le daría yo una tonta historia en donde el dominante se enamoraba de su sumisa? ¿En qué mundo tan absurdo ocurriría eso? ¿de cuándo acá un hombre cambia por el maldito y jodido amor?

Yo ame a Hotaru, la ame y sin embargo las pesadillas no se iban, los recuerdos no se borraron, siempre fui yo con mis fantasmas, con mis demonios. Un dominante no deja de serlo porque una dulce mujer le diga que lo ama, un dominante es lo que es hasta que muere… hasta el final, cambia, se transforma pero su maldita esencia sigue ahí... Sigue siendo un jodido hijo de puta porque es su convicción, es su estilo de vida, su arma y protección, es el placer inundando sus sentidos, el sadismo alimentando su vida y yo era un puto, jodido y retorcido dominante...

Camine de vuelta al estudio sirviéndome una copa mas del bar, note que faltaba una de mis botellas pero no preste atención, tome la copa de un tajo y camine hacia la habitación, era tarde y sentía que el mundo se me iba a caer encima, no quería pensar en lo dicho por Haruka, Serena Tsukino era mía, esa era su convicción, así como la mía era el ser dominante y eso era todo lo que tenía que estar claro entre nosotros.

Lentamente subí las escaleras y pase por el cuarto de Rey me detuve frente a la puerta sacando la pequeña cadenilla de plata y el ángel que había comprado en la gala del GEA, le había mandado a grabar su nombre por detrás, abrí la puerta con cuidado y coloque la pequeña cajita en uno de los gabinetes de la habitación, camine hacia la cuna y la observe un momento, esta niña tenía una particular forma de dormir, acomode su cobija y salí de la habitación, entrando pesadamente a la mía. Camine por la antesala antes de abrir las puertas de roble de la habitación principal, observe extrañado al darme cuenta que Serena no estaba en la cama como lo tenía pensado, la llame y me respondió desde la habitación de juegos, cuando llegue allí casi me da un maldito infarto.

Mi _dolcce_ estaba de pie recostada frente a la barra de pole dance vistiendo solamente un miserable camisón rojo que hacía que sus pequeños pechos quisieran salirse, una falda de jean que parecía más bien un jodido cinturón y complementaba su atuendo con unos putos zapatos rojos que me hacia subir y bajar mi mirada por sus milimétricas piernas.

Estaba sorprendido, pero ella no tenia porque saberlo, me deje guiar hasta una silla ubicada estratégicamente frente a la barra y deje que ella me enseñara hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

Mi libido subió a mil, mis demonios estaban famélicos, mi polla se retorcía entre mis pantalones con cada giro, cada ascenso, sus ojos nunca se desconectaron de los míos mientras ella bailaba al ritmo de _Slave for you_, desabroche mis pantalones y acaricie mi miembro gimiendo como si fuese ella quien me tocara , estaba perdido lo sabia la cosita sin gracia había clavado su ancla en mi marchito musculo inservible llamado corazón, una cosa era reconocerlo, era un hombre práctico, pero de allí a aceptarlo faltaba mucho camino...

Me canse de ver y de acariciarme solo así que me levante de mi silla encerrándola entre mi cuerpo y la barra de pole dance, me enterré en ella como poseso por mi droga sin importarme si le hacía daño o no, cuando sus paredes vaginales se cerraron entorno a mi fue el puto paraíso, me deje ir con la satisfacción del saber que ella estaría para mi hasta que yo decidiera lo contrario.

La mañana siguiente fue jodidamente apoteósica, Serena no solo me comprobó que era una mujer hecha a mi medida, si en nuestros encuentros anteriores ella había dado todo de si en este simplemente me había dejado más que claro que por ella podría convertirme en un ser monógamo sin dejar de ser el maldito hijo de puta que era, la golpee, empuje sus límites, alimente a mis bestias y me corrí tantas veces como pude en su interior mientras ella aceptaba todo lo que le daba, fui cruel, despiadado y jodidamente salvaje.

Los días siguientes estuve muy ocupado con la transacción de Chiba Inc. Viaje a San Francisco y seguí personalmente los trámites necesarios para sacar a Rey del país, había hablado con Serena acerca de que me permitiera ser el representante legal de la niña, era algo así como un curador en caso de que a ella algo le pasara eso me daría el poder para poder finiquitar la documentación para llevarla a Milán junto con nosotros.

Sin proponérmelo Rey era ahora una de las personas más importantes en mi vida junto con Haruka, Nicolás y Minako, esa niña me daba una visión de lo que hubiese podido ser mi pequeña Chibi.

Mi vida jamás había sido color de rosa y este no iba ser el momento preciso, Zafiro se entero de nuestros planes y fue como el padre león que quiere defenderá su cachorro, ¿Cuánta hipocresía podía reunir un hombre?, porque estaba frente a uno que jactaba su boca llamando hija a un ángel por el cual no había apostado nada reclamando derechos que no le correspondían, me consideraba un hombre justo e hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Rey era una Chiba ante los ojos de los hombres aunque estaba un documento de protección a la niña que aclaraba que si Serena deseaba marcharse podría hacerlo sin temer que yo pudiese quedarme con su hija,

Zafiro me golpeo donde aun era débil, el recuerdo de lo que fue y no pudo ser, él tenía razón en algo era un niño rico que no sabía amar, y no sabía porque la vida y el cruel destino se había encargado de negarme eso una y otra vez. Y yo había aprendido a vivir con la firme convicción de que la felicidad siempre destruye...

No supe cuanto tiempo había estado en el estudio, ni cuantas copas de whisky ya me había bebido, hacia ya mucho tiempo que Serena había dejado de tocar la puerta cuando decidí salir de allí, necesitaba aire.

Yaten estaba afuera encerando el Lamborgini — ¿Aun no terminas con eso? —pregunte un poco mas osco de lo normal.

—Lo lamento señor, me ha tomado más tiempo porque la señorita Serena me pidió que la llevara a ella y a su amiga al departamento de esta última.

— ¡¿Porque nadie me dijo nada?! —Gruñí furioso, conocía bien esta parte de Serena huía cuando sentía que todo era demasiado para ella — ¡Taiki! —Llame embravecido a mi empleado más fiel —maldición, tú eres el encargado de decirme todo lo que sucede en esta jodida mansión, ¿Por qué demonios no me he enterado que Serena ha salido? —Grite logrando que Taiki se tensara de inmediato — ¡Responde maldita sea!

—Yo lo lamento señor, usted estaba en el estudio y ella-

—Para todo hay una escusa ¿no Taiki? — estaba seguro que la vena en mi frente amenazaba con explotar y hacer un reguero de sangre y no precisamente la mía —_Maledicalo_ ¿Qué demonios pasa con tu trabajo?, últimamente fallas en todo Taiki, necesito empleados fieles, si este empleo ya no te satisface sabes que puedes hacer —grite colérico— lo mismo va para ti Yaten —Amy se había asomado al escucharme— Y para ti Am —la señale— Enciende el coche y llévame donde Serena, ¡Ahora mismo! —brame a Yaten que inmediatamente salió en busca del Lexus.

No me baje del coche, la veo mirar en ambas direcciones antes de llegar a su departamento y luego suspira sube los escalones y decido esperarla pero ella no baja tratando de mantener mi mal humor y mis demonios encasillados salgo del coche, por segunda vez utilizo la llave de ese departamento, comprare el edificio y lo destruiré piedra a piedra solo para que ella aprenda que la solución a los problemas no es escapar, es quedarse y afrontarlos, debería decirme lo mismo yo, pero no es mi vida la de la que estamos hablando.

Esta es la vida destruirse caer y renacer ser un ave fénix, volar sin alas y caer en picada solo para levantarnos nuevamente.

El departamento está oscuro y el agua de la ducha está abierta y puedo sentir sus sollozos ahogados por el agua que corre, el celular esta en el sofá y decido sentarme al lado del aparato que tiene varias llamadas perdidas de Seiya parte de las mías y unos textos de V.

Siento como sale del baño, pero no aparece de inmediato.

Soy cruel, debo serlo, soy un demonio, la empujo emocionalmente, golpeo sus límites y la quiebro… El ave Fénix que resurge de sus cenizas, la abrazo y le susurro cosas que sé que no puede entender pero la tranquilizaran, la acompaño a la habitación y me recuesto junto a ella…

La veo dormir mientras chateo con Haruka por _WhatsApp_ sé que en Milán son las veinte, suspiro fuertemente antes de verla removerse inquieta… Está teniendo pesadillas.

La despierto suavemente y ella se aferra a mi pecho llorando nuevamente, sus lágrimas me afectan más de lo que puedo y quiero reconocer.

Su boca busca la mía y sé lo que ella cree querer, pero soy un hombre exigente y mis mujeres deben estar dispuestas a mi placer, por primera vez desde que me convertí en lo que soy cedo entregándole lo que ella cree necesitar.

Por esa noche no fui yo, esa noche fue ella luchando con sus propios demonios mientras yo obligaba los míos a mantenerse a raya.

.

.

.

El sonido del claxon me saca de mi divagues mental y miro a Yaten por el retrovisor el auto enarcando una ceja.

—Lo siento señor no sabía que había este embotellamiento en esta avenida —suelto un suspiro largo antes de tomar mi celular que vibra en mi bolsillo.

Releo el mensaje una y otra vez sin entender.

Oprimo la letra T en mi celular, repica un par de veces antes de que Taiki conteste.

—Señor —su tono de voz es neutro.

— ¿Esta todo en orden Taiki? —pregunto sin prisas.

—Sobre la marcha señor, la señorita Kakyuu estaba con la pequeña en el jardín pero hace como una hora que están en la habitación, Amy esta encargándose de la cena junto con la chica nueva y no se ha reportado nadie en portería.

—Bien —colgué inmediatamente.

— ¿Sucede algo señor? —Yaten pregunta mirándome desde el retrovisor.

—_Y cuando menos lo creas, el infierno caerá sobre ti y ardera _—digo a mi más fiel empleado en un casi inaudible susurro, él me observa sin entender antes de que yo recordara a Serena.

Marco la tecla en donde está su llamado rápido, el celular repica una vez… dos y luego me envía a buzón, sin pensar mucho intento nuevamente, consiguiendo el mismo resultado.

—Gira hacia la izquierda Yaten y devolvámonos al departamento de Serena —Mi voz es tensa, lo siento algo sucede, el corazón me late con más fuerza, tengo algo, una especie de presentimiento como esa vez cuando le pedí a Hotaru que no me dejara.

Yaten logra llegar al departamento veinte minutos después utilizo mi llave para entrar, y entonces lo veo.

La mirada desquiciada de la rata asquerosa de Rubeus y la tensión de mi _dolcce_…

Las verdades saliendo de sus asquerosos labios, la muerte de mis padres en manos de Imperius, la muerte de Hotaru provocada por mi primo... Tantos años de recriminación siendo inconclusos, Tomas y Jane creyendo que su única hija había muerto en accidente.

El niño que había encontrado su luz y perdido en unas horas su mujer, sus padres y su hija. Muertos en manos de dos malditos bastardos cegados por el maldito dinero, avaricia y desolación, mi cabeza un mundo sin fin de conjeturas, y la mirada asustada de la pequeña niña que me miraba pidiéndome que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Un disparo que fue una treta, un momento en que mi corazón se detuvo y la realidad que me golpeaba como un yunque cayendo en todo mi pecho, Serena Tsukino se había colado por mi sistema reviviendo un corazón marchito, amando a una persona que no debía ser amada y yo la había golpeado, humillado y maltratado, yo que la había mantenido lo más alejada de mí, yo que la hería constantemente para mantenerla lejos, yo que era dependiente a ella, yo que sentía que mi mundo se cerraría si ella no estaba junto a mí y fue cuando me di cuenta... Yo estaba completa y absolutamente perdido en mi antigua oscuridad hasta que ella había llegado a mi vida.

Todo fue demasiado rápido y confuso mirarla a los ojos e informarle que no iba a esperar hasta que el imbécil acabara con los dos, no iba nuevamente a destruirme, ya no, una maniobra rápida mas no favorecedora.

Nunca había sido bueno peleando esa era una de mis mas grandes debilidades, debilidad de la cual Rubeus se aprovechaba cada tanto, dándome palizas que podían durar días en sanar.

Yo era un maldito, un maldito que nunca usaba los puños para lastimar adrede, el dolor era mi alimento pero no de ese tipo...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la rata asquerosa me apuntaba y al otro mi _ragazza_ estaba en el suelo sin abrir sus ojos.

El grifo gimió, el vampiro mostro sus colmillos y el monstruo bramo furioso, los golpes se hicieron presentes deje de sentir, la rabia hacia erupción por mamá, por papá, por Hotaru y Chibi, apunte y dispare...

Era la primera vez que mis manos sostenían un arma tenia a Rubeus donde quería pero no pude disfrutarlo, solté la pistola sin verificar si había acabado con la existencia del jodido hijo de puta y me arrodille frente a la pequeña niña que me había dado luz sin proponérselo…

Maldición ella no era una sumisa, no una normal siempre había hecho lo que ella quería, siempre había actuado según la voluntad de ella, ¿Quién era más sumiso de quien? ¿ella que me entregaba su amor o yo que corría tras ella ante cada situación? ¿Quién era más fuerte? ¿la niña que luchaba contra los fantasmas de un pasado que no le correspondían o el pobre niño escuálido que sabía que sin ella no existiría?

Mi camino hacia el infierno seria mas enredado si ella no estaba a mi lado, mi vida sería más destructiva si su calor se apartaba del mío.

— ¡Por un demonio despierta! —grite zarandeándola— No puedes dejarme no ahora, maldita sea Serena si te mueres voy a ir al puto cielo y te voy a arrancar de las manos de Dios o el que se interponga en mi camino —la alce pegándola a mi pecho— (1)_La vita tutta la mia vita, cazzo ero sicuro che Hotaru era la mia altra metà, la parte che avevo bisogno e quando ti ho incontrato... Diavolo, non si può morire tesoro è il tuo profumo sei... Completa me, ho dovuto consumare alcahueteas voi e il vostro li ho consumato con i tuoi baci... ¡Donna Cristo, mi è stato fatto per essere il tuo modo che non puoi lasciarmi ora, accidenti... credo... credo che sveglia! fuck up Isabella..._ No te vas a morir —de donde salian las palabras, las declaraciones, mi idioma de cuna susurrado a ella como siempre, cuando sentía que todo era demasiado intimo, tan intimo como ahora, su pulso se hacía más débil, su respiración mas acompasada —No voy a permitirlo si tengo que pelear con el puto Lucifer lo hare pero no te irás —la levante del suelo ella era mia ella no se iría. —No te dejare ir, tú eres mía me perteneces —junte sus labios con los míos— abre los ojos _principessa_ por favor —susurre con voz entrecortada antes de levantarla en brazos y salir de allí.

—Mueve tu maldito trasero —le grite a Yaten al verlo recostado en el lexus sus ojos estaban llenos de preguntas más su boca no articulo ninguna de ellas hasta que entramos al coche.

— ¿Dónde vamos señor? —dijo mientras entrabamos al coche.

—Llévame al hospital más cercano —dije sin mirarlo— vamos bonita, abre los ojos bebé —dije en voz baja mientras acomodaba sus cabellos detrás de sus orejas —por el amor a Cristo Serena abre los ojos —junte mi frente con la de ella— _per favore Dolce_, por favor vuelve a mi —Sabia que Yaten iba más allá que la máxima velocidad permitida, prácticamente volaba por las calles.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente al New York Presbyteriam Hospital, salí del coche como si el diablo estuviese tras de mí.

— ¡Una camilla! —grite— ¡Necesito un doctor! —enfermeras y residentes, llegaron a mí, la coloque suavemente en la camilla mientras ellos empujaban y yo los seguí.

—Su presión cardiaca disminuye, posible paro cardiaco… ¡Hay que llevarla a emergencias ya! —Decía uno de los chicos que la llevaba… —Busquen a la doctora Crismat —escuche decir pero mis sentidos se habían quedado en una palabra… _Paro cardiaco_, mi propio corazón estaba haciendo paro en esos momentos traspasamos un par de puertas antes que uno de los chicos que empujaba la camilla me detuviera, no pude hacer más que observar paralizado como la camilla se perdía al doblar en un pasillo.

Sentí el mundo caer sobre mis pies antes de impactar mi mano contra la pared… Ella no iba a dejarme… ¡Demonios que no podía dejarme!

—No me dejes —susurre a nadie en especial, —No tu por favor no me dejes.

El pánico comenzó a invadirme yo no podía perderla, ella no estaba muerta, negué con la cabeza, no, ella no podía morirse me había prometido estar junto a mi hasta que el infierno se congelara.

.

.

.

La cabeza me daba vueltas sin cesar, hacia una maldita hora que había entrado a esa sala y aun no daban ni una puta noticia.

Camine de un lado a otro pasando las manos por mis cabellos. Iba a enloquecer ¿Por qué nadie decía nada?, ¿Por qué nadie salía de la maldita sala?... batallaba con los recuerdos de seis años atrás, la misma posición, el mismo maldito dolor en el pecho atravesándote como una puta estaca, la aprehensión del corazón y el dolor en los pulmones al hacer algo tan insignificante como respirar.

—Señor —una jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos cafés me llamo —debo curar sus heridas señor.

—Ya le dije que estaba bien.

—Pero señor está empezando a inflamarse y-

— ¡Estoy bien maldita sea! —grite irritado—¡ déjeme solo! —la chica me miro asustada y temblando como una hoja antes de girarse, me voltee golpeando la pared fuertemente con mis puños sin importarme el corrientazo de dolor que invadió mi cuerpo.

—Endimión —La voz de V llego claramente, levante la mirada hasta encontrarme con los orbes negros de la mejor amiga de Serena —Endimión… ¿Serena?... ¿Cómo está Serena? —la máscara de frialdad esa que usaba cuando estaba destruido por dentro hizo su aparición nadie tenía porque saber mi angustia y frustración me sentía nuevamente inservible e inútil — ¡Habla de una vez por un demonio! —grito la pequeña mujer antes de que mi mirada chocase una vez más con la de ella — ¿ella esta…- no… Sere no está muerta ¿Cierto? —Pregunto mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas… No ella no estaba muerta… No lo estaba no iba a dejarme —Maldita sea Endimión Chiba ¡Habla! —grito nuevamente pegándome en el torso —Mi amiga no está…-

— ¡Ella no está muerta! Con un demonio, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —La corte violentamente, mi mente se negaba a siquiera pensar algo así —ella es fuerte —Demian coloco una mano en su hombro trasmitiéndole apoyo mientras yo dejaba que mi cabeza se golpeara con la pared.

Los minutos pasaban como si fuesen horas sentía que la realidad me había abstraído, había paseado por el corredor más de mil veces, gritando, insultando a cualquier puto doctor que pasaba pero aun no sabía nada de ella.

Quería gritar maldecir estallar el puto hospital ¿Por qué nadie salía? Zafiro y Seiya habían llegado hacia pocos minutos, V estaba junto a ellos y Demian.

—Sabia que la destruirías —Dijo Zafiro tomándome por las solapas de mi camisa, su voz se escuchaba tan rota y dolida que sentí mi pecho encogerse aun más de lo que estaba —trate de alejarla de ti maldito bastardo.

No dije nada, al igual que con V, me limite solo a observarlo, el demonio mostrando su mejor careta, aquella que parecía no importarle nada… Ni nadie…

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando…- —negó con la cabeza —No sé ni porque te lo pregunto ella nunca te importo. —expreso enfadado— Lo empuje lanzándolo lejos de mí, mi vida ya era una mierda pero en estos momentos sentía que la putrefacción estaba acabando conmigo.

—Quiero que te vayas de aquí —rugió levantándose del suelo y empujándome contra la pared.

— ¡Ella era mi niña hasta que tú te metiste en su camino!, maldito egoísta… Es tu culpa que ella esté aquí ¡Largo! tú no sientes nada por ella y aun así la amarraste a ti haciéndola sufrir —Gimió— A ti te dará igual si ella vive o muere —espeto enfurruñado.

— ¡Cállate! —grite— ¿Qué demonios sabes tú?, ¡Tú que nunca sabes nada Zafiro!, tú no sabes lo que pienso o lo que… siento.

—Ni me importa —Escupió zafiro— Lo único que quiero es que te largues —Grito caminando hacia mí.

—Intenta moverme —lo rete… Demian lo tomo de los brazos cuando vio que intentaba pelear.

—Este no es el momento ni el lugar —dijo fuertemente, Seiya tomo del brazo a Zafiro alejándolo de mi, varias personas del hospital nos estaban observando.

—Tú no sientes nada por nadie, No tienes nada que hacer aquí —grito furioso Zafiro.

De mi boca salió un bramido antes de caminar decidido por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recepción, la chica que había intentado hacerme las curaciones estaba allí junto con otra chica ambas se tensaron cuando mis manos golpearon con fuerza el mostrador.

— ¡O sale un maldito doctor y me dice que está pasando con mi mujer o les juro por el amor a lo sagrado que van a saber quién es Endimión Chiba! —grite golpeando nuevamente el mostrador.

—Señor Chiba debe calmarse —hablo la pobre chica de cabellos negros —Su esposa está siendo atendida por la doctora... Debemos practicar exámenes para saber que tan grave es el golpe que-

— ¡Me importa un demonio! Exijo que un médico me informe ya —grite.

—Señor Chiba—una mujer menuda de largos cabellos rojos y uniforme quirúrgico estaba frente a mi —imagino que es usted familiar de Serena Tsukino.

—Necesito saber-

—Este es un hospital señor Chiba, usted aquí no está para gritar.

—Han pasado horas desde que se la llevaron.

—Y por eso yo estoy aquí, soy la doctora Crismat, encargada de la señorita Serena Tsukino, voy a tratar de ser clara con usted, la paciente se encuentra en estado crítico Señor Chiba, llego en estado de inconsciencia, con evidencia de traumas físico además de ingresar con diagnóstico de trauma craneoencefálico moderado por escala de Glasgow, manejando signos vitales de presión arterial 110/70, frecuencia cardíaca en 100, frecuencia respiratoria de 36 por lo que se procedió a colocar en asistencia ventilatoria y llevada a la unidad de cuidado intensivo, hemos practicado los exámenes correspondientes, en la TAC se ha logrado apreciar que en la región occipital se refleja una contusión cerebral y un hematoma subdural el cual está siendo drenado actualmente —la mire sin entender— Por el área donde se encuentra la lesión podemos espera daños colaterales, pero esto solo lo sabremos una vez que la paciente despierte, estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos para salvar su vida y en estos momentos usted y sus gritos no pueden hacer nada por ella —miro a la chica de cabellos negros— por favor Evelyn lleva al señor Chiba a piso para que le hagan las curaciones a su rostro.

—Yo estoy bien, no necesito nada —dije desesperado— Necesito verla.

—En estos momentos es imposible señor Chiba, voy a volver con la señorita Tsukino, cuando tenga noticias nuevas se las hare saber —Expreso antes de girarse y perderse en el siguiente pasillo.

Pase las manos por mi rostro en un vano intento por controlar mis fantasmas, estaba tan ido en mi mismo que no supe en qué momento llego Demian a mí —Deberías ir a checarte esos golpes —Dijo estoico— está empezando a inflamarse el golpe que tienes en la ceja.

—Estoy bien —toque con mi mano mi costado izquierdo, donde Rubeus me había pateado, con la adrenalina del primer momento no había sentido dolor pero empezaba a sentir la molestia.

—La policía está aquí, vienen a hablar contigo.

—No quiero hablar ahora, ¡con un demonio! —suspire frustrado— ¿Qué no entienden que no quiero hablar con nadie?

—No es que te lo están pidiendo Endimión, tienes golpes en todo el rostro y respiras acompasado, por lo que deduzco que tuviste una pelea, pelea en la cual tú —me miro serio— novia resulto herida y esta hace más de dos horas en quirófano.

—No quiero hablar con nadie Demian.

—Un vecino te vio salir con ella en brazos Endimión, acabo de realizar una inversión muy fuerte en tu compañía y lo que menos necesitamos ahora es un escándalo donde seas el presunto culpable de intento de homicidio hacia tu pareja-

—Demian, aun puedes llevarte tu capital a cualquier otra empresa —increpe.

—No es a otra empresa en la que quiero invertir Endimión, solo piensa como el hombre de negocios que eres y ve a hablar con los jodidos agentes.

—Solo dame un minuto ¿Sí? —bufe resignado antes de caminar hacia donde se encontraban los dos oficiales de policía.

— ¿Es usted el señor Endimión Chiba? —dijo un oficial con cara de pocos amigos, asentí —Acompáñeme— expreso antes de girarse.

Llegamos a uno de los cubículos de la sala de emergencia y mientras la menuda enfermera hacia las curaciones a mis golpes, relate a los agentes lo que había sucedido en el departamento de Serena.

Desafortunadamente la rata asquerosa de Rubeus no había muerto, pero la bala había atravesado su pulmón dejándolo gravemente herido, Yaten había llamado a Richard, aunque igualmente Seiya había estado conmigo durante todo el relato, me tomaron una placa para los golpes del costado, los cuales afortunadamente solo eran hematomas y golpes menores.

Salí de nuevo a la sala de espera y mire a V preguntándole con la mirada si habían noticias nuevas, ella negó antes de abrazarse a Demian.

El tic tac del reloj me estaba volviendo loco, sentía que cada minuto que pasaba era tiempo perdido, mi cerebro mantenía una batalla de recuerdos que había almacenado en lo más profundo de mi mente.

No podía pasar por lo mismo otra vez, la vida no podía ser tan cruel... Me deje caer en la silla siseando un poco por el dolor, sentí el aroma de la fragancia de V a mi lado pasándome una mano por el hombro.

—El Karma es una jodida perra —gemí en voz baja.

—Ella es fuerte, es una luchadora, vas a ver que va salir pronto de todo.

— ¿Por qué demonios nadie sale? —enterré mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

—Tenemos que confiar en Buda, Ala, Dios en el que sea…

—Dios —dije burlón— Dios… ¿El maldito que se divierte jugando a costillas de nosotros?

—No digas esas cosas, Dios-

—Dios, se supone que es misericordioso, ¿dónde diablos esta su misericordia hacia mí?, se llevo a mi madre, a Hotaru y estoy tan seguro como que me quemare en el infierno que está luchando a muerte para llevarse a Serena —Las puertas se abrieron mostrándome a la doctora Crismat, lucia agotada y su mirada no era alentadora, me levante como resorte y llegue junto a ella con V Seiya y zafiro.

—Hemos terminado, tuvimos una complicación en quirófano debido a que la paciente tuvo un paro respiratorio durante el procedimiento, pero fue estabilizada inmediatamente… —dio un suspiro largo —desafortunadamente no todo son buenas noticias, después de las evaluaciones se determino que debido a la contusión nos hemos visto en la penosa necesidad de inducir a la paciente en un estado de sueño profundo para asegurar su recuperación.

— ¿Un qué? —V pregunto alarmada... mientras la palabra resonaba en mi cabeza... un coma profundo, un coma como el de... la respiración me estaba fallando, los recuerdos me golpeaban aun más crueles, mas difíciles, el corazón se me oprimía en el pecho mi cabeza era un caos ante los recuerdos que uno a uno de sucedía en mi cerebro de seis años atrás, mientras mis demonios danzaban, el puto universo riéndose del pobre bastardo que pensó que podía encontrar paz.

¿Ella estará bien? —pregunto V— ella-

— ¿Despertara pronto? —Zafiro la interrumpió.

—Como le he dicho su estado es delicado y desafortunadamente no tengo un tiempo exacto para establecer cuando ella pueda despertar, solo debemos esperar a que la infamación baje, en una semana empezaremos a retirar los medicamentos indicados y comenzaremos a valorar la posible aparición de complicaciones colaterales como pueden ser alteraciones en el campo visual, dificultad para el habla y en su defecto crisis epilépticas, en estos momentos se encuentra estable en unos minutos la trasladaremos a la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

¿Podemos verla? —Seiya pregunto intranquilo.

—En este momento no podemos permitir visitas hasta que no consideremos que ella está plenamente estable, ahora solo nos queda esperar las cuarenta y ocho horas reglamentarias para este tipo de procedimientos —No seguí escuchando mas, ni siquiera fui consciente de cómo me alejaba de la sala, sentía el pecho pegado con la espalda, era como si tuviese una yunque sobre él, como si me asfixiaran.

Las voces en mi cabeza estaban acabando conmigo los recuerdos cada vez más dolorosos…

No supe como llegue al baño, ni fui consciente de como pase los pestillos o como mi humanidad golpeo el suelo sin importarme mis golpes…—Yo la amo y no quiero perderla —susurre en voz baja… En ese instante me permití llorar, llore, llore como hacía seis años no lloraba, llore por Hotaru, por Chibi y por Serena, llore porque era un maldito hijo de puta que destrozaba lo que llegaba a mis manos, llore destrozando mi cuerpo en cada lagrima, llore porque la felicidad había sido negada en mi vida, porque mi destino era ser el cruel hombre que lastimaba para sentirse vivo, llore por la musaraña sin gracia que había llegado a mi vida como un tifón arrasando los momentos dolorosos modificando mi alma, y dejándome ver que yo podía sentir que yo merecía amor cuando lo único que yo daba era veneno, llore porque ella nunca se rindió, siempre había estado ahí, para mí, ni golpeándola o humillándola ella había bajado sus brazos.

Mis gritos se opacaron en la pequeña habitación mi dolor destrozándome el alma una vez y el cruel destino demostrándome una vez mas que no somos sino simples piezas en un tablero de ajedrez.

Junte mis piernas reposando mi barbilla en mis rodillas, mientras sentía que mi vida era una completa y absoluta mierda…

Una vez había escuchado que la vida era un asco y no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso, menos en estos momentos donde constataba nuevamente que era así, muy a mi pesar de saber que esto era solo otra maldita prueba a mis murallas, me levante del suelo y camine hacia los lavabos, mis demonios sonrieron al verme derrotado, pero esto no era yo el infierno ardía para mí pero yo iba a ser peor que Lucifer en persona, lave mi cara rápidamente y salí del baño a enfrentar lo que el cruel destino me ponía delante.

.

.

.

Una semana, una maldita semana había transcurrido ya y ella no despertaba, el mundo había perdido sentido y no sabía porque estaba aquí, cada vez que entraba a la habitación una vieja herida del pasado se abría, un recuerdo nuevo golpeaba, ella se veía hermosa como siempre como esa única vez que la observe dormir su cuerpo estaba ahí pero no sentía su alma, una vez más la sentía muy lejos de mi y aunque me lo negara dolía... dolía como el demonio.

Camine con pasos seguros hasta ubicar la figura de la doctora Crismat.

—Necesito hablar con usted, a solas —demandé.

—Señor Chiba yo he-

— ¡Ahora! —inquirí un poco mas brusco.

—Sígame —dijo ella sin amedrentarse.

Caminamos hasta una habitación impoluta, —Necesito saber el estado real de Serena Tsukino.

—No entiendo su pregunta.

—Mi pregunta esta clara, necesito saber si se agotaron todos los recursos para no dejarla en esa situación, necesito —negué con la cabeza— Exijo saber si su operación fue practicada por los mejores profesionales de este hospital, si se han realizado los exámenes necesarios para sacarla de su estado.

—Hemos retirado los medicamentos y el ventilador señor Chiba la inflamación ha cedido y ella debería estar despierta ya, pero esto puede tomar tiempo y-

— ¿Tiempo?... ¿Tiempo? —Sonreí sardónicamente— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo su equipo por Serena, como puedo estar yo seguro que le están dando el tratamiento correcto? —Inquirí.

— ¿Qué está tratando de decir-

—Que son unos malditos incompetentes —rugí furioso.

—Mi equipo de trabajo fue el mejor, la contusión en la cabeza de Serena es la causante de su estado, se agotaron todos los recursos y se practicaron los exámenes necesarios.

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Cree acaso que para mí esa respuesta tan… escueta tiene algún significado valedero? A ver… respóndame ¿Cuántos malditos días mas como estos se supone deban transcurrir para que Serena despierte?

—Eso no puedo saberlo.

— ¡¿A quién demonios debo preguntarle?! — sentía mi ira bordear los limites.

—Serena es la que debe despertar, clínicamente hemos hecho todo señor Chiba, no hay una explicación lógica para lo cual su prometida no despierte. Solo nos resta esperar.

— ¿Esperar? —bufe sardónico— más le vale que este hospital este haciendo lo necesario para que mi prometida —escupí las palabras sin trasfondo— Salga de ese estado o le juro por todo lo sagrado que el infierno ardera no solo en este hospital, destruiré a cada incompetente-

—Señor Chiba- se levanto exaltada.

—Empezando por usted... —Sin más salí de la habitación.

Saque mi Celular y marque a la única persona que sabía que podría ayudarme en estos momentos —Shields —Ladre— necesito que vengas al New York Presbyteriam Hospital... Es Serena.

.

.

.

Darién había llegado justo para evitar que yo hiciera estallar el puto hospital, V se había marchado hacia ya unas horas y Zafiro y Seiya habían llegado para remplazarla, parecían turnarse, el único que nunca se iba era yo… Pero tampoco pasaba a verla.

Haruka se comunicaba conmigo diciendo que él y Mina tomarían el primer vuelo que saliera de Milán, pero yo me había negado profusamente, lo que menos necesitaba eran las miradas de lastima y las condolencias de Minako.

Vi a Shields sostener una plática con la doctora Crismat y luego caminar hacia mí, se quito sus lentes y apretó el puente de su nariz —luces jodidamente mal— dijo cuando estuvo frente a mí.

—Genial, no te llame para que me dijeras lo que ya sabía.

—Lo sé, solo quiero explicártelo de una forma no medica y más entendible y no voy a hacerlo aquí, acompáñame—se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a la que supongo era la cafetería del hospital una vez allí nos sentamos en una de las mesas y Shields pidió dos cafés.

—Shields estoy empezando a impacientarme...

—Serena sufrió una contusión muy frente creando así un hematoma que fue drenado en su totalidad, están practicándole exámenes pero aun no tienen determinado el porqué se encuentra en estado de coma voluntario, ya que el sueño inducido por el parte médico de este hospital ha retirado por completo la medicación indicada. Sé que esto para ti no tiene ningún significado, pero…

—No me estás diciendo algo nuevo Darién.

—Lo sé amigo, tienes que entender que como médicos hay cosas que se nos escapan de las manos, se ha hecho lo correcto, cada procedimiento es el indicado para este tipo de casos. Endimión necesito que entiendas que es ella quien no desea despertar…

— ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? ¿Qué es Serena quien no quiere despertar?

—Endimión esta no es mi área, simplemente me baso en los exámenes que he visto, la inflamación a cedido y el hematoma se ha drenado, ella debía haber despertado ya, todo indica que hay algo que no la deja volver, revise los procedimientos, fueron llevados a cabo exitosamente-

Una mesera llego con dos cafés...

—Ella estará bien...

—Debemos esperar a que despierte.

— ¿Qué tanto puede afectarla esto?

—No podemos saber con exactitud qué consecuencias traerá esto, ella puede tener daños colaterales, problemas en la visión, el habla o la movilidad, sin incluir la pérdida parcial o completa de la memoria.

—Maldición Darién ¿Cuánto tiempo más puede durar esto?, estoy enloqueciéndome aquí.

—Lo sé, yo en tu lugar hubiese quemado la puta ciudad, pero debemos confiar en que nada malo pasara tienes el mejor equipo médico a su disposición, he visto el currículo que me enviaste de la doctora Crismat es una excelente neurocirujana, solo nos queda esperar y rezar si crees en Dios.

Contuve las ganas de bufar — ¿Ahora crees en Dios? —enarque una de mis cejas.

—Soy médico y sabes que creo que somos marionetas del destino, pero en momentos como esto creo que hasta algún día acabaremos con el hambre en el mundo, hay que aferrarse a lo que sea —palmeo mi hombro— Eres un hombre fuerte Endimión, dices no sentir nada por la mujer que esta a dentro pero te sientes como un niño perdido.

—No sabía que la Psicología era tu área —espete enojado.

— ¿La has visto? —Negué— Sabes ellos escuchan, quizás si tu le hablas… —Volví a negar interrumpiéndolo, no iba a revivir esa escena, yo sabía lo que iba a encontrar en esa habitación y no quería volver a vivirlo… No otra vez —Simplemente te digo como medico que quizás si tu le hablas ella tenga un estimulo para volver, debo irme pero estaré al pendiente de Serena,

Camine por los pasillos rastrillando mis cabellos, enfrentar el pasado… No, era demasiado cobarde y sabia con lo que me encontraría, no podía quebrarme no…

Mis pies me llevaron frente a la puerta recordando las últimas palabras de Shields

_Quizás si tú le hablas ella tenga un estimulo para volver__._

V estaba con ella cuando entre, la pequeña revoltosa se había dedicado a ella como si fuesen familia mi mirada paso de V a mi _ragazza,_ inmediatamente el pasado burlándose de mí, solo que diferente, esta vez no era mi _tesoro_ quien estaba allí no eran sus cabellos negros los que estaban esparcidos en la cama, sentí el pecho oprimírseme, el miedo me paralizo mientras los recuerdos me atormentaban, mientras que la escena era la misma con diferentes protagonistas.

Serena, mi _Dolce ragazza_ su cabeza estaba vendada, el golpe verdoso de su mejilla, su estado aparentemente dormido cuando yo sabía que no era así.

_Porque me dejas… _—pensé recordando lo que la doctora Crismat y el mismo Shields me habían dicho —_prometiste no soltar mi mano__._

—Acabo de asearla —la voz de V me saco de mi divagues —Voy a dejarte solo con ella, Seiya estará aquí un rato en la mañana, aprovecha y ve a casa, come algo más que café y date una buena ducha, te ves demacrado.

—No me digas —bufe antes de sentarme en el sofá que disponía la habitación.

—No sea tan bastardo conmigo, solo me preocupo por ti —bufo molesta —voy a buscar algo para comer, en la tarde me quedare con Rey —Rey, Zafiro se la había llevado, llegar a casa era jodidamente agotador, hacia casi una semana que no dormía y estaba empezando a sentir los estragos del no dormir, vi como V desaparecía y me levante hasta llegar junto a la camilla, tome su mano helada y reseca por la inactividad, abrí uno de las gavetas de las cómodas sacando un frasco con crema humectante y esparciéndola por sus manos.

_Quizás si tú le hablas ella tenga un estimulo para volver__…_

—Despierta _principessa_ —Susurre bajo— me prometiste la eternidad, ¿recuerdas? —acaricie sus manos— Maldita sea Serena abre los ojos —estaba desesperado— debes despertar, dijiste que podías darme todo lo que yo necesitaba y yo te necesito aquí, te necesito en mi cama, en mi habitación de juegos, junto a mí en una gala, te necesito Serena, te has colado en mi vida yo dependo de ti, te necesito mi _dolcce_, mi _principessa_, _tesoro mío_, debes ser fuerte olvida lo que sea que estás haciendo y camina a mi Serena… Por favor, vuelve a mí, se fuerte _principessa_, vuelve bebé.

Dije cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba sus manos en las mías Serena era fuerte y-

_Hotaru también lo era __—_bufo el vampiro.

_Ella lucho —_Se burlo el grifo.

_Y al final te dejo solo, y a ella la amabas a ella le diste palabras lindas y besos tiernos... __¿__Qué le has dado tú a Serena? __¿__Qué razón tiene ella para vivir? —_rugió el monstruo_— __¿__Vivir para ti__?__, __¿C__onfinarse a pasar su existencia con un jodido hijo de puta, con una persona que no siente amor ni por el mismo__?__... __¿De verdad c__rees que ella vivirá porque tú así lo quieres o deseas__?_

Mi mente volvió a evocar recuerdos las mismas palabras que acababa de decir se las había dicho a otra mujer... horas después ella estaba muerta.

Salí de la habitación cuando Seiya y Zafiro ingresaron, quería estar solo. Necesitaba estar solo…

_._

_._

_._

Cuatro semanas, cuatro jodidas semanas habían transcurrido desde que mi mundo se había detenido, esto era un deja vu, estaba viviendo el infierno de hacia seis años atrás, todos los días eran uno mismo, el hospital se había convertido en mi casa, solo iba a la mansión a cambiarme de ropa y habían días en los que utilizaba los baños del hospital.

No quería separarme de ella… había algo que me mantenía allí junto a su cama o lo más cerca que pudiese de ella.

Nunca ¡jamás! Había ido a una iglesia ni siquiera cuando Hotaru estuvo en coma, pero aquí estaba postrado de rodillas pidiéndole a un ser que no era tangible y en quien no creía que no se la llevara, Serena no mostraba mejorías, pero tampoco empeoraba, su situación seguía siendo estable.

La inflamación había cedido, el hematoma ya no existía.

_¿__Por qué no despiertas__?_… era mi pregunta silenciosa cada vez que nos quedábamos solos… _Vuelve a mi principessa_, era mi ruego interno cada vez que tomaba sus manos.

Cruel es aquel refrán y muy cierto que rezaba… "_nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"_, yo hubiese podido dar todo lo que tengo y lo que no solo por verla abrir los ojos, solo por tener su calor junto al mio, solo por besar sus labios nuevamente.

No podía decir que la amaba con locura… No, yo no podía amar, pero la extrañaba, sentía que el corazón si es que aun tenia uno se me partía en pedazos cada segundo, había vivido esto hace seis años lo había soportado en carne propia pero esta vez era como si multiplicarán todo el dolor al cuadrado, sentía que la vida de Serena se me iba entre las manos, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba ella se alejaba de mi.

Sentía que iba a irse como Hotaru y que nunca podría ser feliz…

Estaba muriendo junto a ella, mi exterior seguía siendo la misma puta roca que estaba acostumbrada a enfrentar el mundo sin importar los golpes que este le diera, pero mi interior estaba destruido, la pequeña musaraña había conquistado mi ser, y era importante para mí, solo quería que ella me mostrara sus hermosos ojos y que esto fuese una pesadilla.

_Pero no lo es_… —el grifo infernal se burlaba de mi.

Suspire antes de pasar las manos por mi rostro y mi cabello, me levante del suelo, y no creía en esta estupidez ni siquiera sabía que me había traído hasta acá.

O sí… Zafiro había llegado, el amigo de mi _dolcce_ se veía apagado, triste así que los había dejado solos.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital cuando un oficial se acerco a mí.

— ¿Es usted Endimión Chiba? —pregunto mirándome fijamente, asentí —acompáñeme.

—Ahora no puedo, yo…

—Hay alguien que quiere verlo —el oficial se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el pabellón opuesto a la habitación de Serena —Su primo dice que necesita hablar con usted.

Rubeus, sabía que la rata asquerosa estaba en el mismo hospital pero no había tenido cabeza para venir, lo único que sabía era que iba a pasar el resto de su patética existencia bajo los muros de _Alcatraz_, no tenia deseos de verlo pero mi lado masoquista clamaba por verdades entre dichas.

En la puerta de la habitación un oficial me coloco contra la pared y me reviso, cuando estuvo satisfecho me permitió pasar.

Empuje la puerta suavemente encontrándome con los ojos azules de Rubeus.

—Viniste bastardito —dijo con voz cortada— ¿Cómo está la _shifosa_? —sonrió burlón y tosió fuertemente— Dicen que está en coma, ohh pobre principito otra vez una mujer se le escapa de las manos.

—No te imaginas cuanto voy a disfrutar que te pudras en la cárcel Rubeus.

La rata tosió nuevamente quejándose, sabía que la bala había perforado uno de sus pulmones.

—Quizás —una mueca burlona adorno su rostro — ¿Qué se siente ser el culpable de matar a dos mujeres que te dieron todo primito?

—Serena no va a morir y yo no mate a Hotaru, fuiste tú.

—Lástima que no pueda ir a hacerle una visita a la muñequita, así como la que le hice a Hottie, ¿Sabes? lo último que ella vio fue mi maldito rostro.

— ¡Cállate! —gemí apretando mis manos— Voy a hacer que tu estadía en la cárcel sea un infierno Rubeus.

— ¿Crees poder lograrlo? —volvió a burlarse.

—Te lo juro, por la muerte de Hotaru y Chibi que invertiré cada peso de mi fortuna para hacer tu vida miserable.

— ¿Sabes primito…? En realidad no creo que lo sepas, no sabes el placer que sentí cuando inyecte el veneno en su cuello —volvió a reír— Casi la misma satisfacción que cuando la _puttana_ se golpeo con el muro.

—La cárcel es muy poco para ti —me acerque a él— Voy a matarte.

—Tsk, no —dijo antes de arquearse— Yo no lo creo bastardo —Acabo de inyectarme cianuro… —Volvió a retorcerse— Nos vemos en el infierno, cuida de tu _puttana_ quizás… —la lengua se le trababa— Endimión le daré a tus padres un… —Las maquinas empezaron a mostrar la debilidad de sus signos vitales varios doctores entraron a la habitación y me sacaron de ella inmediatamente.

No me quede a ver si el bastardo murió o no, no me importaba lo único realmente importante para mi estaba del otro lado del pasillo.

Cuando entre ella estaba sola, casi nunca lo estaba a no ser que la doctora Crismat viniese a revisarla.

Suspire sonoramente el corazón dolía, Hotaru era parte de mi alma, tan parte como lo era Serena.

No quise pensar en lo que posiblemente seria si ella no hubiese muerto, no había una razón lógica cuando sabia que eso no la traería de vuelta a mí.

—_Piccola _—susurre mirándola, sus labios estaban resecos y haba perdido más de 10 libras —por favor princesa, abre tus ojos mi faro—dije con voz suave— por favor ya basta, vuelve a mi—Baje mi rostro para besar su mano.

Su respiración se acelero, antes de abrir los ojos y fue entonces cuando el infierno ardió.

Las maquinas empezaron nuevamente a sonar, la doctora entro a la habitación y mi mente se desconecto de mi cuerpo.

No otra vez… No otra vez… No otra vez.

—_Tesoro —baje mi boca a sus labios, sabía que ella reaccionaria —Hable en la universidad para prorrogar nuestros estudios necesito que despiertes bonita, Hotaru amor, vamos a estar muy ocupados con Chibi—acaricie su barriguita —esta mañana hicieron una ecografía —mire a mi novia fijamente antes de ver los ojos turquesas que me mataban — __¿__Hotaru__?, ¿__amore? —las maquinas empezaron a sonar dando la alerta que algo estaba mal__,__ un minuto después todo fue silencio y ella se había ido__,_

_Mis fantasmas aparecieron__,__ el dolor se apodero de mi cuerpo y un seis de septiembre enterré al niño sin esperanzas que era Endimión Chiba, el dolor recubrió mi vida, y me convertí en una puta roca sin esperanzas__._

_Hotaru se había llevado lo único bueno que aun quedaba en el niño escuálido y flacucho que solo quería ser feliz…_

—Saquen al señor Chiba de aquí —Grito la doctora— carguen a 300 watts —decía uno de los doctores— la perdemos maldición una vez más —No pude ver nada más, me habían sacado de la habitación, no había reaccionado a tiempo y no estaba con ella… Deje que mi cuerpo se deslizara por la pared y una vez más maldije mi mundo oscuro y mi necesidad, maldije una vez mas haber cedido y creer que el destino podía ser más condescendiente conmigo, la pequeña luz que hacía que yo aun creyera que ella podía despertar se apago, el hombre que se había mantenido en pie se derrumbo y volvió a resurgir de las cenizas el cruel ave fénix que sometía, dominaba y controlaba.

Jamás en mi perra vida volvería a entregarme, jamás en mi patética existencia volvería a dejar entrar a alguien.

El grifo con sus uñas afiladas y su pico puntiagudo, tomaba las riendas de la vida de un remedo de hombre que estaba harto de sufrir, que estaba harto de existir…

Parecieron horas y no minutos, horas en que sentía como poco a poco el Endimión Shields que Serena había rescatado moría sin que nadie lo observase, moría sin importarle a nadie…

—Fue un paro respiratorio, pero hemos podido traerla de vuelta a nosotros, está estable —dijo la doctora Crismat saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Puedo verla? —pregunte serio y parco, era el momento de decir adiós era el momento de volver a ser el que nunca debí dejar de ser, era hora de morir y no volver a renacer…

La doctora asintió antes de dejarme pasar.

—_Piccola_ —susurre cayendo de rodillas frente a su cama le habían vuelto a colocar los malditos tubos —no puedo mas —me sentía dolido… Roto, ella no tenia porque estar aquí —no quiero verte en una urna así que voy a hacer lo que yo creo que es conveniente —me aleje de ella pasando las manos por mis cabellos — ¡Maldición Serena, yo sabía que no debía sentir nada por ti! —gemí— ¡Que no podía permitirme nada!, —sentí las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos y las quite de un manotazo —yo sabía que al final no podría protegerte como lo hice con mama y Hotaru... —me acerque a ella y acaricie su mejilla con un dedo —Pero tú siempre estuviste allí y yo que pensé que tenía el corazón marchito, que nunca más sentiría la palabra con A, vienes y vuelves mi mundo de cabeza... Y ahora te vas y no soy tan fuerte maldita sea... —bufe— No soy tan fuerte y primero muerto antes que soportar enterrar a otra persona que significa tanto para mi... porque te saliste con la tuya pequeña, chiquilla imbécil... —coloque mi cabeza en su vientre— (1)u_në të dua.. .ég elska þig... ljubim... jeg elsker deg... jeg elsker deg... _Maldición_ S'ayapo_—Sentía que me ahogaba con mi propio dolor, no podía estar pasando otra vez ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué ella? —Te quiero —dije ahogadamente— y tú has decidido dejarme y yo… —mire su rostro, sentía que iba a morirme sentía la daga atravesando mi pecho —yo no puedo soportarlo... —hundí mi rostro en su plano estomago —No. no puedo, —agarrando mis cabellos— no soy tan fuerte _ragazza_, así que es hora de dejarte ir _mia_ _ragazza_ bella, no soy más que un cobarde que no acepta y se niega a recibir más dolor, mi cuerpo te extrañara y mis demonios te recordaran como la chica que enseño al grifo a sentir nuevamente, —limpie las traicioneras lagrimas que descendían por mi rostro —esto no me destruye… Me muestra una vez más que soy un maldito que debe estar solo —Solté su mano y me aleje de la cama— Tenias que irte para que yo pudiese entender que necesitaba vivir en las tinieblas para encontrar tu luz, aun sabiendo que te destruiría, lo intente te juro que lo intente pero como siempre fracase como el maldito bastardo que soy... No merezco nada ni tu compañía ni tus sentimientos, ya no hay más nada que hacer aquí... No quiero estar aquí cuando tu alma se vaya de esta habitación, si te vas estando presente voy a hacer arder el puto hospital por incompetentes... Cuando el verdadero incompetente aquí he sido yo —me agache hasta dejar que mis labios se posaran en su frente —(2)_L'amore è un ingrato che ti porta per un po', e si crolla, perché se...L'amore è due in uno che alla fine ne sono, e si abituano a mentire...L'amore è la bellezza che trae dal dolore, e la fine è sempre in corso..._ —Si eso era el maldito amor, uno que estaba negado para mí.

Esto era lo mejor yo no la iba ver morir… Si ella moría, yo la seguía

.

.

.

El tiempo había transcurrido y mi corazón madurado, ya no era el crio que rumiaba su pena y tristeza por haber tenido algo y dejarlo ir, sabia de ella, claro que la sabia Demian era un excelente aliado cuando se lo proponía.

Tan pronto había salido del hospital había llamado al aeropuerto y preparado todo para partir, luego llame a Taiki para que él y Amy alistaran todas mis pertenencias y las de ellos, una sola mirada a Yaten y el ya sabía que también se iría nosotros.

—Deja los autos resguardados —dije fuertemente antes de entrar a la mansión.

Necesitaba mantenerme ocupado, durante el viaje a Japón, estuve buscando nuevos sectores de inversión, Demian había hecho un par de contactos en Tokio antes de que yo viajara a San Francisco, en un principio él hablaría con ellos pero había decidido hacerlo yo, si no buscaba algo en que mantenerme ocupado iba a enloquecerme necesitaba enfocarme, necesitaba escapar de las sensaciones atemorizantes que me inundaban pero sobre todo necesitaba exorcizar mis demonios…

El grifo seria mi leal escudero, el vampiro era mi demonio sediento de placer y el monstruo era la persona que había sido y amaba ser.

Había recorrido varios países, empezando por Tokio, Pekín, Taiwán y luego había saltado a Ámsterdam, Hungría, Londres, Francia, Inglaterra y por ultimo Milán.

Había durado alrededor de cinco meses en cada país enfocado al cien por ciento en Chiba Inc, dejando ganancias incalculables y liberando tensiones en lo que más me apasionaba levantar una obra.

Sumisas había tenido muchas pero ninguna olía como ella, ninguna se sentía como ella y ninguna era como ella.

Todos los malditos días tenía que obligarme a mí mismo a no tomar un avión y encerrarla en mi habitación de juegos exigiendo todo de ella, pero sabía que no podía.

Algo en mí, no sabía cuál de mis demonios me susurraba que aun no era el momento.

Camine agarrando fuertemente el ramo de orquídeas moradas que ella tanto amaba, suspire mientras los fantasmas del cementerio bailaban frente a mí, hacia más de dos años de no venir a verla aunque eso no significaba que mi corazón y mi mente la olvidaran.

Jamás en mi vida dejaría de amarla, porque ella había sido la primera en mostrarme que había un camino para mí.

Digite el código de la bóveda y entre con pasos decididos, estaba tal cual como la recordaba pagaba un dinero extra para que esta bóveda estuviese siempre perfecta.

Con mis manos acaricie el nombre de la lapida que mas me importaba en ese lugar.

—Hola nena —dije suavemente— perdón por no haber venido antes —susurre acariciando las letras de oro solido —Yo solo… —un suave viento envolvió mi cuerpo haciéndome sonreír un poco — ¿Estás aquí, verdad bebé? —no era una pregunta, podía sentir su presencia en el lugar —volví a esconderme —saque el Ipod de mi chaqueta y me senté frente a la lapida con las flores en mi regazo —

_¿Te decepcioné o te fallé?_

_¿__Debería sentirme culpable o dejar a los jueces juzgar?_

_Porque yo vi el final antes de comenzar._

La letra de aquella canción que había escuchado una vez inundo la pequeña cripta, si bien no estaba diciéndole adiós a mi _tesoro_, tenía que tratar de dejarla en donde ella había pertenecido… En el pasado, o al menos eso había dicho Suzanne, cuando por casualidad nos habíamos encontrado en Londres…

Al principio pensé que sería bueno ir con un psicólogo, pero ¿Para qué? Ya yo había invertido tiempo y dinero en loqueros que no habían ayudado en nada, así que mi terapia había sido trabajar… Y follar de vez en vez.

Suspire fuertemente, esa era mi esencia, quien en verdad era Endimión Chiba, seguía escuchando la canción que reproducía mi Ipod sin prestarle mucha atención, mi mente era un sinfín de batallas, unas pérdidas… Hotaru, unas ganadas… Serena y otras en las que la retirada había sido la mejor opción.

_Si yo vi que estabas deslumbrada y_

_supe que había ganado._

_Pues yo tomé lo que era mio por derecho eterno._

_Tomé tu alma en la noche._

_Pudo haber acabado pero no me detuve ahí,_

_Yo estoy aquí para ti si tan solo te importara._

_Tu tocaste mi corazón, tocaste mi alma._

_Tu cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas._

_Y el amor es ciego y eso lo sé cuando,_

_Mi corazón fue cegado por ti._

_yo he besado tus labios y sostenido tu cabeza._

_Compartido tus sueños y tu cama._

_Te conozco bien, conozco tu olor._

_Me he vuelto adicto a ti._

Hotaru había sido mi más sana adicción, me había dado su amistad sin reparos esa noche que toco mi cabina de aire solo con su rostro bañado en lagrimas y su vestido roto…

No me habían importado los golpes de Imperius al día siguiente porque había salido de casa cuando lo tenía prohibido, dolía más recordar sus lagrimas que los golpes que aun tenia por la paliza que Rubeus me había dado o los nuevos latigazos que Imperius me había propinado.

Cuando Thomas asumió mi tutela fue la primera que me mostro que el mundo era más que drogas, un sótano mal oliente y oscuridad, siempre estuvo ahí en cada pesadilla, en cada grito en cada momento en que la soledad me absorbía.

—Sabes lo que significas en mi vida ¿verdad nena?, tú lo sabes, sé que nunca lo dije pero tú lo sabías, contigo no hacían falta las palabras mi _tesoro_, contigo todo era fácil… ¿Quién soy bebe?

Perdido, esa era una palabra exacta para este momento, desde aquella vez en que ella me beso, sabía que mi vida colgaba de sus manos por eso cuando la perdí, me perdí yo también, o eso creía hasta que cierta _ragazza_ llego a mí.

Tan asustada como mi _tesoro_ en su noche de graduación, tan inocente para unas cosas y arriesgada para otras, tan pura y sacrificada como había sido mi ángel.

Serena y su olor a lavanda y fresas, Serena y su alma de guerrero y corazón débil, la chica que grito la palabra más odiada por mi tanto como la grito Hotaru, la niña que lleno mis días de algo que yo pensé que estaba muerto para mi… Esperanza.

Mi cuerpo aun podía sentir el rose de su piel pegado a la mia, mis demonios aun recreaban una y otra vez lo que ella y yo habíamos sido.

Había sido un cobarde, pero ya había pasado tiempo y era el momento de dejar el pasado en donde pertenecía realmente.

—Siempre serás parte de mi nena… Siempre… —susurre al viento —Tú serás mi primer faro por el resto de la eternidad, pero me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que he luchado hasta cansarme, y no quiero seguir luchando, quiero ir por ella, quiero consumirla en mi, deseo sus sentimientos hacia mi más de lo que puedo reconocer…

Deje que mi frente reposara sobre el mármol y suspire nuevamente cuando los últimos acordes de la canción me hicieron recordar a que había venido, me levante del suelo acomodando las flores en su tumba y luego camine hasta la tumba de mis padres.

—Te perdono padre, por creer que lo mejor para mí era dejarme al cuidado de tu hermano, te perdono madre por mentirme, —Negué con la cabeza— Me amaste hasta tu final ¿verdad madre?… Descansen en paz.

Me agache a la pequeña caja de metal en el suelo, —A ti no te perdono, deseo con alma fuego y mente que te estés quemando en las profundidades del infierno Imperius —camine saliendo de la cripta donde se encontraba uno de los empleados del cementerio.

—Abran cualquier fosa y entierren sus restos —dije entregándole la caja —dígale al señor Miller que cargue todo a mi cuenta.

— ¿Necesita que la nueva lapida tenga los cuidados de esta? —sonreí sardónico.

—Solo entiérrelo en la parte más lejana de esta cripta sin ceremonias ni nada, no quiero saber más de esos restos —me gire sobre mis talones antes de entrar nuevamente a la bóveda familiar.

—Cuida de mi _Amore_… —di un beso a la lapida que resplandecía con el nombre de la primera mujer que lleno mi corazón de paz, mientras escuchaba y repetía los últimos estribillos de la canción.

_Adiós mi amante._

_Adiós mi amiga._

_Tú has sido la perfecta._

_Tú has sido la perfecta para mí._

_Estoy tan vacio nena, estoy tan vacio._

_Estoy tan, estoy tan, Estoy tan vacio._

Me despegue de la lapida y camine hasta dejarla nuevamente cerrada, en media hora debía estar en el aeropuerto y en menos de 24 horas tendría a Serena Tsukino junto a mí como que mi nombre era Endimión Chiba.

No había cambiado seguía siendo el mismo hijo de perra que había sido hacia tiempo atrás, solo que ahora este hijo de perra estaba dispuesto a todo.

Dispuesto a volver a revivir el infierno, con tal de recuperar lo que por cobardía había perdido.

Fue duro y muy difícil pero aquí estaba, mañana para esta hora la tendría frente a frente y juro por el mismísimo demonio que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si ella no volvía a mi… había llegado el momento.

Endimión Chiba se partía en dos el Endimión de ayer y el de mañana…

.

.

.

..

.MIL GRACIAS! Largo No?, espero que la espera válgase la redundancia haya valido la pena, no hay palabras para agradecer a:

BruhE, Guest, solromi, mirtiangis, princessqueen , ediebella, yumi, Serenaelizabeth, analang, RushiaReiesu, Lisdechiva, The Angielu, isabel20, criztal, Prisset , Anonimo, MayiLoza , mamo-usa, Vero, Etsuko-Ai, Gelygirl, andy-okulos, Fernandita Chiba Tsukino, Lady Chiba Tsukino, beavs, karly15 , Usagi13chiba, Neo Reina Serena, abril odette, mayilu, yesqui2000, kararely , Lorena, adoore, Cilenita79, Issyx

.

GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-

GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-

GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-

Nos vemos antes de Fin de Año con El Epilogo..

Aryam Shields Masen

Dic-11-12


	3. Outtake Familia E Pov

_**Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo me adjudico esta historia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sinceramente no tenia pensado hacer esto.. Fue una gran disputa conmigo misma y con Endimión que no queria irse sin mostrar un poco mas de el. No hay palabras para agradecer el apoyo y los consejos, los animos cuando quise abandonar y cada comentario que alegro mi alma y me dio la fuerza suficiente para seguir, a mis betas veronica y ginette, gracias no solo por ayudarme con mis horrores si no por saber que decir en el preciso momento, a las chicas que estuvieron mas cerca de mi mientras escribia esta locura. Sakura, Nikitha, Karina, Ailin, Ilse, Evelys, Coudy, Lynda lamento no poder nombararlas a todas pero se quienes son lo juro... A las amigas que hice con esta maravillosa historia con este reto que me ayudo a conocer tanta gente bella**_

_**A mis peleas con Serena, las putadas que le di a Endimión a la gente que creyo que estaba loca, porque me apasionaba hablar de ellos **_

_**A TODOS MIL GRACIAS!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**La familia es algo así como armar un edificio de juguete sin manual de instrucciones." **_

_**Ammunni Bala Subramanian**_

.

.

.

Camine inseguro por los pasillos del hospital mientras mantenía las manos en mi cabeza y fruncía el ceño de vez en vez…

El doctor había salido de la habitación hacia unos minutos atrás diciéndome que cuando las enfermeras saliesen yo podría entrar, en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta que por primera vez en toda mi maldita vida estaba aterrado.

Lo habíamos intentado por varios meses, hasta que por fin lo habíamos logrado, para ese momento había estado asustado pero no como hoy, deje que mi frente golpease la pared mientras respiraba fuertemente y sentía como abrían la puerta de la habitación de mi _dolc__e._

—Ha nacido tu hijo —dijo Minako con una sonrisa en los labios mientras tocaba mi hombro… Sentí que el corazón me latía más aprisa y respire antes de girarme.

—Ella… ¿está bien? —pregunte mirando fijamente a Minako, ni ella ni Seiya, y mucho menos Haruka tenían que saber que estaba asustado hasta el tuétano.

—Sí, algo cansada fue un parto difícil, tu hijo no estaba en la posición correcta —dos enfermeras salieron de la habitación y sin decir nada le di un beso en la frente a Mina antes de caminar hacia mi mujer. Necesitaba verla.

Cuando había sacado el anillo esa vez en el yate de Demian, lo hice como una medida desesperada a que ella me aceptase de vuelta, la manipule, la coaccione y gane… suena asquerosamente horrible, pero la manipulación era una de mis armas y esa mujer era lo más importante en mi vida, así que use todas mis cartas.

Al entrar a la habitación note que Serena dormía, su respiración estaba acompasada y su rostro se veía desencajado y agotado, hacia más de nueve horas desde que ella había empezado el trabajo de parto, afortunadamente Seiya y su pareja estaban en casa por ser el cumpleaños de Rey…

Me acomode en un rincón de la cama y acomode los cabellos que estaban fuera de la coleta de mi mujer… Mía y que el infierno se abriera y me consumiera lentamente si algún día la dejaba ir de mi lado.

Serena me había dado más de lo que un hombre como yo merecía o que algún día había soñado tener luego de la muerte de Hotaru

Cuando ella pregunto si quería tener un bebé, algo en mi pecho exploto, no sabía que quería un hijo hasta que ella lo preguntó y aunque en primera instancia no lo quería era solo ver el brillo de sus ojos para saber que ella lo anhelaba, yo soy un ser egoísta por naturaleza pero jamás podría negarle algo a la mujer que dejo todo por mí.

Yo la amaba aunque no se lo dijera, la amaba a mi manera ruin y mezquina, además nada me impedía dejarla embarazada, así que acepte y a cambio ella me entrego su cuerpo su alma y su vida una vez más esa noche de tormenta.

Verla llorar cuando mes tras mes su periodo llegaba tal cual, destrozaba una pequeña parte de mí que no sabía que existía, quizá pude parecer un monstruo sin sentimientos al no haberla consolado, pero la conocía y sabía perfectamente que ella no era débil, simplemente la dejaba llorar hasta que al día siguiente seguía siendo la misma, la mujer que trabajaba para beneficio de mi empresa, la dama que me acompañaba a los malditos eventos públicos, la madre que tenía todo organizado para Rey y para mí en la casa y la sumisa de mi habitación de juegos, mi esclava a la hora de amar… y después de mucho llanto observar su rostro lleno de felicidad al darme la noticia de que ella lo había conseguido, me dio tranquilidad y paz, la luz en su rostro, no tenía precio…

No fue un embarazo difícil, al menos nunca me hablo de un antojo a pesar de que más de una vez Yaten tuvo que hacer un par de viajes al supermercado en la madrugada, sabía perfectamente que ese era mi trabajo, pero ella no me lo pedía a mí, ella entendía mis silencios yo sus decisiones.

Y ahora esta mujer valiente me había dado un hijo, uno que aún no conocía y que me aterraba conocer.

Amaba a Rey, ella era la niña que el destino y el bastardo de Rubeus me habían quitado, pero era una niña grande, una niña que aunque dependía de mí y siempre estaba observándome cuando estábamos en casa era autodependiente, pero este bebé…

Negué con la cabeza y me levante de la cama, caminando hasta llegar a la ventana ¿podría ser yo un buen padre para ese bebé?... Hasta hace un par de años mi vida era una completa mierda, una neblina que absorbía mis ganas de vivir, nunca en mi vida había pensado en hijos y ahora no tenía solo uno… Tenía dos…

Rey y ese bebé…

Rey, mi pequeña _principessa_, picara y audaz… Cristo la primera vez que me llamo papá, me dejo helado, estábamos cenando y ella con su vocecita de niña pregunto que si podíamos ir juntos al día de la familia de su colegio porque ya tenía un papá… el tenedor quedo a medio camino y mis ojos se abrieron apresuradamente ella me había llamado un par de veces de esa manera pero era una bebé… Pero esa vez se sintió diferente. Ella me estaba escogiendo a mi como padre, ella me estaba dando un título que yo no pensaba tener. Me levante del comedor y me encerré en el estudio sin ver a ninguna de las mujeres de la mesa y no salí de allí hasta el día siguiente por más que Serena insistió en entrar.

Cuando Rey me vio un par de días después se aferró a mis piernas mientras me decía con lágrimas en sus ojos y su vocecita rota que no la dejara sola.

Solo me agache frente a ella y deje que sus bracitos y su inocencia me rodearan abrazándome con toda su fuerza mientras la tomaba en mis brazos, ese día me jure que Rey seria mi hija así mi sangre no fuese la que corriera por sus venas, ese día me di cuenta cuán grande había sido el amor de Serena por esa niña y porque había hecho lo que hizo para salvarla, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo e incluso mucho más.

Rey era mi hija… No a efectos técnicos, como Serena había dicho una vez, Rey era mi hija porque quería, podía y me daba la gana que lo fuera.

Sentí como abrían la puerta me gire para ver a una enfermera…

— ¿Cómo está? —pregunte mientras la enfermera acomodaba la almohada de mi esposa… Mi esposa, era la primera vez que lo decía siempre me refería a ella como Mi Mujer…

—Bien, solo cansada, fue un parto largo y extenuante si usted desea puede pasar a la sección de neonatos y ver a su bebe señor Chiba—Asentí, pero sinceramente no quería verlo… No aun —su esposa va a dormir toda la noche no es necesario que se quede junto a ella.

—Prefiero hacerlo —dije en voz baja, la enfermera anoto algo en la historia y luego se marchó, me senté en el sofá de la habitación era más de la media noche junte mis manos colocándolas debajo de mi barbilla mientras mis ojos estaban fijos en el menudo cuerpo que estaba en la cama.

Los minutos se transformaron en horas, las horas se me hicieron eternas no pude evitar caer rendido en algún momento de la madrugada.

—Hey —abrí los ojos mirando a Minako, —Haru y yo nos vamos Nico y Gabriella necesitan de nosotros sobre todo Gaby —sonrió, Gabriella era la pequeña _principessa_ de Haruka, era tan vivaz como su madre —fui a verlo, es una hermosura de bebé deberías ir a verlo.

—Luego —la corte— Cuando Serena este despierta —Minako se sentó a mi lado y dulcemente tomo mis manos.

— A mí no puedes engañarme-

—Enana no sé de qué-

—Te conozco, estas asustado —me corto— Tu lo quisiste y sé que ahora te preguntas que tan buen padre puedes ser, conozco tu pasado pero eso es Endimión pasado allí es donde debes dejarlo, Hotaru y Chibi fueron parte de tu vida y aunque se fueron la misma vida te dio a una mujer que te ama y te acepta como eres y a una pequeña que ve por tus ojos que para ella eres su héroe, a mí la vida me dio la amiga que me había quitado— Miro a Serena —No las estamos remplazando Endimión simplemente seguimos caminando, las amamos, las recordamos y nunca las olvidaremos pero esta es la vida y ella, Rey y ese bebé están aquí y son tuyos Endimión —ella apretó mi mano y yo di un beso en su frente — ¿A propósito como van a llamarlo?

—No lo sé… —dije sin mirarla, yo había acompañado a Serena a todos los controles excepto a los que se hacía cuando estaba fuera de la ciudad, sabía que sería un niño, le había dado una tarjeta para que comprase todo, pero nunca me había preguntado cómo llamarlo o si ella ya tenía un nombre.

—Imagino que Sere tiene uno —sonrió— Llame a V me dijo que vendría tan pronto Demian tuviese tiempo —su mano acaricio mi mejilla— Ve a ver a tu hijo Endimión, no la hagas sentir mal con algún tipo de rechazo hacia ese bebé… Él no lo merece —Soltó mi mano y salió de la habitación.

No, yo no estaba rechazando al bebé, yo simplemente… Cristo, pegue mi cabeza a la cabecera del sofá, yo simplemente no quería ser una mala influencia para él, llene mis pulmones de aire antes de encaminarme fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —dijo una voz a mi espalda.

—Pensé que te habías ido con tu mujer —Haruka Sonrió.

—Y yo pensé que quizás mi amigo me necesitaba así que aquí estoy —se acercó a mí — ¿quieres que te acompañe? —pregunto nuevamente, negué esto era algo que debía hacer yo solo.

Camine hacia donde me habían dicho quedaba el área de neonatos, se escuchaba el llanto de muchos bebes cerca así que me guie por eso hasta llegar a una habitación con muchos bebes en cuneros que se podían ver a través de un vidrio grueso, afloje mi corbata mientras veía a dos hombres más frente al vidrio señalando a dos bebes que lloraban a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones.

Me acerque vacilante al vidrio y busque entre las tarjetas de los cuneros hasta dar con la que decía Chiba…

No lloraba pero sus ojitos se abrían y cerraban observando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, era casi tan blanco como Serena no tenía gorro así que pude observar un par de mechones rubios como los de mi _dolce__._

No supe en que momento los dos hombres que me acompañaban se retiraron mis ojos estaban fijos en los del bebe frente a mi… Mi hijo…

Tan Mio como Serena y Rey…

—Sabes, siempre cuando los vez allí y caes en cuenta que él será tu responsabilidad, por muy hombresote que te creas, da algo de susto, pero luego cuando empiezan a crecer y los vez caminar o sonreír, te das cuenta que el miedo que sentías es algo efímero, la familia es algo así como armar un edificio de juguete sin manual de instrucciones Endimión, y tú y yo lo que mejor sabemos hacer es armar edificaciones —Haruka me dio dos palmadas y yo suspire hondamente… Era cierto si algo sabía hacer yo en mi vida era construir buenas edificaciones.

.

.

.

—Hola—le dije con voz baja cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos — ¿Cómo te sientes? —acaricie su mejilla como un acto reflejo.

—Como si me hubiese caído un yunque pero estoy feliz —dijo acomodándose en la cama hasta quedar sentada, sus manos tomaron mis mejillas algo rasposas por la barba y junto nuestras frentes — ¿Estas bien tú? —pregunto.

—Lo estoy, perdóname si no fui el apoyo que necesitabas.

—No te pido más de lo que puedes darme, no eres perfecto pero yo conozco lo que hay aquí —toco mi corazón —yo estaré junto a ti siempre porque así te amo.

—Yo…-

La puerta se abrió y una enfermera entro sonriendo hacia mi esposa detrás de ella otra chica traía a él bebe… Mi bebé. Me separe de Serena, levantándome de la cama y mirando hacia el ventanal.

—Debe darle de comer —dijo suavemente mientras lo dejaba en brazos de mi mujer —Serena le sonrió antes de que la enfermera dijera algo mas y luego se fuese.

—Ven aquí —la voz suave de Serena se escuchó por la habitación —(1)_Vieni que amore mio_ —me dijo en italiano, —somos tu familia Endimión, estamos aquí para ti —su voz era suave y tranquilizante —Tu hijo quiere conocerte —me gire dejando que mis ojos se encontraran con los de ella, el miedo carcomiendo cada terminación nerviosa, el vampiro, el grifo y el monstruo atemorizados por una pequeña cosita que no pesaba más de dos kilos y medio, suspire fuertemente y avance nuevamente hasta la cama me senté frente a ella sin dejar de mirar sus ojos y el maravilloso brillo que tenía desde que había despertado —Tómalo —dijo tendiéndolo hacia mí.

Negué con la cabeza más sin embargo ella insistió, así que lo hice.

¿Qué demonios tenia esta mujer que lograba convencerme de todo lo que ella quisiese?

—Rey, él y yo te amamos Endimión, tal como eres —dijo acariciando mi brazo —Solo míralo —una de sus dedos acariciaba el cachetito del bebe, baje mi vista encontrándome con el par de orbes oscuros del niño en mis brazos, él bebe bostezo antes de enfocar sus ojos en los míos y moverse incomodo entre mis brazos, Serena guio su dedo hacia su boquita acariciando su labio inferior y haciendo que él abriese su boca y succionara su dedo —Creo que tiene hambre —asentí antes de dejarlo en sus brazos y que ella destapara su pecho para darle de comer —debemos de ponerle un nombre ¿has pensado alguno? —pregunto.

—Pensé que tú tenías uno para él —Negué.

—No podemos seguir llamándolo bebé —sonrió.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y esta vez una pequeñita de cabellos negros se asomó a la habitación, Serena sonrió nuevamente y no me cansaba de observar lo mucho que sus ojos brillaban.

—Tío Seiya me trajo —dijo antes de mirarme— ¿puedo pasar papi? —_papi_… Fue en ese momento cuando comprendí lo que Haruka me había dicho anoche, me levante de la cama y camine hacia mi hija de siete años de edad alzándola como hacía de vez en vez hasta volver a la cama donde Serena acariciaba al pequeño.

—Sammy —dije antes de besar la cabecita de Rey ante la atenta mirada de Serena.

—Me gusta —estiro su mano hasta tocar el brazo de Rey —Andy, él es tu hermanito… Sammy —Rey tenía la mirada anclada en el pequeño —Gracias —susurro sin voz.

Apreté a Rey fuertemente a mí, ellos, los tres eran míos —_Ti amo principessa, la mia dolce far, entrò nella mia vita e hai lì, per sempre bambino, mai a piedi da me _— susurre en voz suave.

—_Mai, io sarò con voi tutti i giorni _—dijo ella mirándome a los ojos y yo me encargaría que eso fuese verdad.

.

.

..

1-Ven aquí mi amor.

2-Te amo princesa, mucho mi dolce, entraste a mi vida y te metiste ahí, para siempre bebe, nunca te alejes de mí.

3-Nunca, estaré junto a ti siempre.

...

Bueno quizas no es lo que muchas esperaban, pero fue lo que el hablo ... :P no voy a extenderme porque ya lo hice arriba la que quiera seguir apoyandome bienvenida es a mi nueva historia es algo extraña pero espero que les guste su nombre es Dark...

Aryam Shields Chiba

17-01-2013


End file.
